The Forever Piece
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Years after Maka left her hometown with her boyfriend Soul, things have changed. All of her friends friends in her circle are growing up, getting married and creating their own families. Maka's friends are more than certain Soul will propose at any time, but Maka isn't sure what she wants
1. Chapter 1

**The forever piece  
>Chapter 1: Beginning<strong>

My reflection in the mirror smiles back at me. The reflection combs its hair when I comb my hair and I can't help but hum on a little tune.

"Maka!" Soul yells my name from his studio. "Can you come here for a sec?"

I raise my eyebrow while I put down my comb in front of the mirror. "Sure." I yell back before I get up and walk over to Soul's studio where he spends his whole day locked inside. It is quite large for being a music studio. He has all kinds of instruments along with equipment. After Eater decided it was time to split up, everybody made a career of their own.

Black*Star took teaching classes and became a music teacher and they moved to Death City so Tsubaki could be close to her parents. Tsubaki and I had gotten our education while touring with Eaters for many years ago. Tsubaki became a barber and opened up her own shop in Death City and the last time I heard from her, things were going really well.

Kid and Liz had gotten married and Liz is expecting their second child. Kid started a very successful record company and worked with the best artists and bands there was. He also worked side by side with Soul.

"What is it?" I ask standing behind his chair.

Soul has his headphones around his neck and his desk is scattered with papers over his computer and equipment. "What do you think about this?" He says and pushes some papers out of the way before he pressed the play button and music poured out of the speakers. Sweet tones mixed with an electronic beat fill the room. Soul turns on his seat and looks at me while I concentrate on listening to the beat.

"It is very… mixed if you ask me." The sweet tones of the piano along with the electronic beat sound so weird in my mind. "You know, with the piano and the beats, it doesn't really add up."

Soul nods and turns back to his work. "I agree. I definitely have to fix the drums and beats or else it will be too differently." He starts pressing buttons on his keyboard. "Thanks for the help."

I lean down and kiss Soul's cheek. "You're welcome."

Soul had already planned out what he was going to do after he quit the Eaters in his teenage years. He wanted to make a living out of music and therefore he became a songwriter, he already was one when Eaters still existed but now he had gone off stage. He wasn't performing, just writing songs to various bands and singers. Soul had written many successful songs over the years and won awards for them he proudly kept in a glass cabin in his studio. It had taken us a while for us to find the perfect house on the outskirts of Death City. Since my bond with my dad is so strong, I didn't have the heart to live far away from him and I had Tsubaki living in Death City. At the beginning Soul wasn't sure we would ever find a good house to live in at the location I wanted it, so we bought a house which we liked the location, then we hired carpenter to extend it and give the house a makeover. Let's just say they did an amazing job.

"I'm going to Death City to visit Tsubaki. You have leftovers in the fridge to warm up. I might come home a little late."

Soul turn away from his work and stands up, his arms snakes around my waist. "Don't come home too late." Soul leans down kisses me quick but passionately. "I love you and have fun. Say hi to Tsubaki from me."

I smile back and nod. "I love you too." I pull away from Soul and walks out of the studio. Before I exit the house I grab my purse and keys. On the driveway waits my car for me and I get inside. The engine roars to life and I back out of the driveway.

Soul loves his work as a songwriter. His passion for making music never wavers; it only grows for each song he makes. Usually he spends his days inside of the studio and just makes songs. It can get a little annoying with him always spending his days inside of his studio but if he is happy making songs, I'm going to support him all the way. After each and every song he sells, we celebrate by either going out for dinner or Soul takes a break and we travel to some place warm and tropical or to a mountain to go and ski. It always depends on his mood.

So what have I been doing for all these years? Not much really. I took my online classes and I got my diploma in economy but I was left unhappy at my working place. Working with people's economy wasn't something I was happy doing and Soul told me repeatedly if I didn't like working as an economist, then I would quit and do something else. Soul made good money and we could life off it, but I didn't want to be some useless girlfriend who just sat on my butt and ate bonbon.

So what did I do? Well, one day I visited my father and everything came to me then. He had worked in a publish company which had taken his finger and made him work in a dangerous environment. Then I realized, other men and women were working in those conditions. With every penny I had, I bought the publish company and improved the safety along with extending our business. Kid sent all of his fliers and other things that needed to be printed out to me and I happily fixed it. We printed everything, fliers, new papers, pictures, books. Everything. You name it and we print it out for you. On my job I was the boss who decided what we would print which books we would publish and made sure everything ran smoothly. I love my job and it fills me with joy that I saved peoples' lives and improved their work conditions.

After I had finished fixing the publish company, I was very much broke but I knew I did the right thing and soon after I built up a very good living off it. Soul was very proud of me for doing what I did, but he was very much surprised when I came home and told him I had bought the publish company. At first, he was very much mad at me for not discussing it with him before buying it, after some trials and obstacles; we got over it and continued living our lives together.

I arrive at Black*Star and Tsubaki's mansion. I walk up to their front door and rap on their door. The door opens and on the other side stands Tsubaki. "Maka, you are here. Come in. There is something I need to do before we leave."

I step inside of their hall and Tsubaki sneaks back up the stairs while I wait. Black*Star was always for showing off and with all the money he had earned and stashed from concerts with Eaters, be bought this mansion with Tsubaki in the middle of Death City. Talk about being the center of attention.

It took a few minutes before Tsubaki walked back down the stairs apologizing loudly. "Sorry, for the wait. Now I'm ready."

I smile and shake it off. "Don't worry about it. I didn't mind waiting. You were talking about a newly opened restaurant."

Tsubaki nods eagerly while we walk out to my car. "Oh yeah! Black*Star actually took be there last week and they served great dishes from various countries."

I revive the engine while I listen to Tsubaki talking. Tsubaki gave me the directions to the restaurant and it wasn't that far off. It was in the nicer part of Death City and it really showed the restaurant was expensive. Living with wealth is something I won't ever get used to. Not even when my mother was still alive I was never used to living the rich life and so was my mother. She was satisfied living in a larger house but not a mansion with a beautiful garden. She always thought of the family before herself. Always gave me the things I wanted and always tried to please me. She always managed to please me with her presence, I didn't ask much of them at all so my mom had saved all of her money and I couldn't be more grateful for it. With the money my father and I inherit I could save lives and turned their working environment into something better.

Tsubaki and I got out of my car and we walk up to the restaurant. "And you should see the desserts they have! They are absolutely delicious. I could eat them all day." Tsubaki says dreamily. As soon as we enter a waiter shows us to a window table and I smile warm toward Tsubaki.

"You didn't have to reserve a table. We could have gone somewhere cheaper." I say and get the menu from the waiter.

Tsubaki shakes her hand and brushes it away with her hand. "Nonsenses, I wanted to take you to some place amazing to catch up. Many things have happened since we last saw each other." Tsubaki leans toward me over the table. "Say, how is things between you and Soul? I knew you were having a large fight about that publishing company you bought."

I nod while I look through the expensive dishes. I'm definitely going to take the cheapest thing I find. "We are good. Soul was just mad I didn't discuss it with him before I bought it. He said he wanted to buy it with me instead of me going all out with my heritage money. To be honest, I thought that would be the end and we would break up. Soul was really upset about it and I ended up living with my father for a couple of days because of the fight."

The waiter comes over to our table and I end up ordering chicken with mashed potatoes. That was the cheapest dish I could find and I saw Tsubaki sighing because of my choice. The waiter takes Tsubaki's order and it seem like she was about to eat food for an army. She orders a really fancy fish dish along with pasta and as a side dish she wanted bread with garlic butter.

As soon as the waiter leaves I continue on my story. "A couple of days of silence and calming ourselves down did wonders. Soul then called me and I ended up coming home so we could discuss like civilized people without yelling and cursing at each other. We ended making up and after that things have been going pretty well. Soul keeps writing songs and I keep taking care of my publishing company."

Tsubaki nods understandingly. "Every couple has fights. You don't really fight that much in general and that was kind of a onetime scenario. You won't be having another fight in a long time."

I nod while I look down at my tap water the waiter came by with. "I hope so. I don't want Soul and I to break off because of a stupid thing like a fight."

"So," Tsubaki says while she leans back in her chair. "When are you guys getting married? Kid and Liz are already married and have kids and Black*Star and I are married. I'm kind of surprised Soul has waited as long as he has with proposing to you."

My eyes widen and I almost spit out my water. "What? Marriage?" I cough up the water that went into my lungs. "Marriage is so far away. I mean, marriage is like the final stage in our relationship." It isn't like I haven't thought about marriage and marrying Soul in particular. I have had dreams about Soul waiting at the aisle for me and it is a very nice thought, but marriage now? Does Soul even want to take that step? I know I would want to get married to him but I don't think it is something we have to rush into.

Tsubaki laughs a little while she covers her mouth. "Oh Maka, you have been together for about five years. You are twenty-four and Soul is twenty-five, I think Soul is planning on marrying you soon." Tsubaki smirks wide. "And for your information, marriage isn't the last step in your relationship, kids are." Tsubaki's smirk turns softer and she leans toward me over the table. "Speaking of children, there is something I want to tell you. It is a secret." Tsubaki looks toward the side like someone would actually be listening on our conversation. "I'm pregnant."

I gasp loudly and I grab her hands. "You are? How far are you!" I whisper loudly while Tsubaki giggles.

"Eight weeks. Black*Star is planning on announcing it at Kid's party but I can't hold it in anymore. You are my best friend and I wanted you to know."

"This is amazing." I say and get up from my seat so I can hug Tsubaki. "Congratulation! Have you started working on a room for the baby? Have you started to think on names for the baby?" I keep pouring questions at her and she answers every single one of them as soon as I ask them.

"Yes, we already have the room settled with furniture and everything. No, Black*Star wants us to find out the gender before we start thinking about names." Tsubaki pulls away and I can't help but shed a tear.

"I'm so happy for you." I wipe away the tear. "I'm so happy for both of you. You will be a great mother."

Tsubaki grabs my hands and holds them in her hands. "And I think you will make a great godmother. That is if you want to be a godmother. There isn't anyone else I want to be the godmother."

More tears start rolling down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away. "Of course I will be the godmother!" I throw my arms around my friend's neck and I hug her tightly. "Thank you, you have no idea how happy I am."

Tsubaki hugs me back. "If you are okay with it, I would like to announce you as the godmother at Kid's party."

I nod at the crook of her neck since I can't find words to speak. Being her baby's godmother is something special indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The forever piece  
>Chapter 2: Reunion<strong>

Kid had thrown the party in order to celebrate his latest success with the record company. Of course there isn't a better way in celebrating it than throwing a mingle party with every worker in his company and inviting his friends. I beat Liz was the one who came up with the idea. She always liked to party and go to night clubs when we were in our teen years. Liz was always the party animal while Kid was her owner, keeping her in check and taking care of her.

Kid and Liz live a couple of cities away from Death City so we drive to the city in our car. The car was packed with our bags and formal clothes for the party. I was excited to see Kid and Liz again and Patty. I hadn't seen Patty in some time now. The last time I heard from her was months ago and that is when she sent Soul and I a postcard from Africa. She had been on safaris and volunteered to save the giraffes and help the wounded giraffes by taking them to a vet. She is a brave one.

"We are almost there." Soul says while keeping his eyes on the road. "What are you thinking about? You have been quiet for some time now."

I sigh loudly. Ever since Tsubaki brought up marriage and her pregnancy, my mind had started to wander. The idea of getting married to Soul and having a child with him is very intriguing. The whole growing old together is something I want and there isn't anyone else I want than Soul. He has always been my first love and I don't want any second or third one. I want Soul and that is what I'm sure about. Then there was that nagging feeling in my chest, the feeling that I wasn't quite okay with it. I don't know why I'm feeling like that, but that is what I'm feeling.

"Can't tell you. It is a secret." I say while I look out the window. "I promised Tsubaki I wouldn't tell anyone."

Soul nods slowly. "Is that so? You can't even tell that to me?"

I shake my head but then I remember Soul can't quite seem me since his eyes are glued on the road. "No, I'm the only exception since I am her best friend."

Soul sighs, "I understand. I can't make you break girl code." Soul then drives up on Liz's driveway. My eyes widen. It looks like they are living in a giant modern white castle with black touches to it. Their garden is large and has exotic and rare bushes and trees. It is absolutely beautiful.

"Wow…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It looks like they pulled out a castle of a fairytale."

Soul chuckles and gets out of the car. He leans inside of the car and smirks at me. "When you are done admiring their mansion, you can help me with our bags."

I blush a bright red and get out of the car. It is something with him that always gets my heart to flutter and my fingers to tingle. It is kind of weird that after all of these years he still gets me to blush and my heart to speed up and my body to heat up. I like it.

"I'm already finished." I say and get out of the car. Soul has already opened the car door and gets our bags out. I grab my suitcase along with my dress and hang it over my shoulder. Soul closes the car and locks it.

"Maka!"

I smile wide when I see Liz on the porch waving toward me. "Hi Liz! I hope we aren't too late! We had some trouble with the traffic!"

Liz runs down from the porch and up to me. "All the others are already here and getting their rooms ready. You have to hurry up and get your things on your room. Dinner is almost ready." Now I see just how large Liz's belly is. She must be pretty far in but she isn't at the end yet. She still has two or three months left of her pregnancy.

Soul walks up next to me and smiles toward Liz. "You know we aren't the fastest ones when it comes to get settled. Show us our room fast then." I stomp Soul on the foot and he groans loudly in pain. He is lucky I'm not wearing any heels or else he would be hurting much more.

"Soul. You don't have to be rude."

"He is right. Let me show you your room." Liz says and she greets us inside of her and Kid's home. Liz walks up a staircase and walks along a corridor to the end of it and opens a door to us. "Welcome to your home over the weekend."

I walk inside and I see a large queen-size bed with white and black sheets. On the wall hangs a TV and inside the room is a door leading to what I'm guessing is a bathroom and a door that leads out to a small balcony. Beside the bed is a wardrobe in mahogany, I wonder how they are able to have an entire hotel in their home. Kid does make very good money to take care of his housewife and his child.

"Come down in ten. It isn't that hard finding the dining hall. Just walk down the stairs, take a right and then you will find it." Liz says before she exits the bedroom. I set down my clothing bag with my dress in on the bed. Soul drops everything on the floor and jumps on the bed and fortunately misses my bed.

"Soul. We are supposed to be unpacking." I say while I grab his clothing bag and mine and hang it on the bathroom door.

"We just got here. It is exhausting to drive for six hours. You know we can always unpack later." Soul says with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head.

I sigh and roll my eyes. While Soul keeps resting, I unpack my things and put the little clothes I brought with me inside of the wardrobe and my toothbrush inside of the bathroom. Ten minutes passes quickly and Soul and I walk down the stairs and follows Liz's directions. Inside of the dining room waits all of our friends.

Patty lights up more than usual when our eyes meet. "MAKA!" She runs toward me and throws her arms around me, and her legs wraps around my waist. Even though she has grown in size, she hasn't grown anything mentally. She is still the childish and hyperactive Patty she always been. "Wow Patty!" I say while I lose my balance but thankfully Soul puts his hand on my back and keeps me and Patty from falling backwards. "I'm glad to see you too!" I hug her back and she releases me and gets down on her feet.

"Did you get my postcards?" She asks excitedly.

I smile wide and nod. "Yes. You sent us very lovely pictures. I have put every single one of them in a special album." Which is completely true. All the pictures we ever took and all the pictures I ever got, I saved them all inside of a special album which will always get me to recall the good old days.

Black*Star tackles Soul to the ground and he grunts loudly in pain. Maybe I should have been there and caught him from falling this time. "Soul! Guess what! Guess what!"

Soul groans loudly while he pushes his friend away from him by pushing Black*Star's cheek away from him. "You idiot! That fucking hurt!"

"Shhhh!" Liz hushes loudly while she glares at Soul. "Don't curse in my house."

"Sorry." Soul says while he pushes Black*Star off of him while he rubs his back head. "My bad." That's surprising. Soul usually doesn't apologize for his bad language; actually, this is the first time I have heard him apologize for cursing.

"Apology accepted. You are lucky Amber isn't awake." Liz says while she crosses her arms. Amber is Liz and Kid's first daughter. She got her name because of her special features. Amber got her mother's golden blond hair and Kid's deep amber eyes. Kid and Liz said after she was born she is their little treasure and that she is their buddle of gold. So therefore she got her name Amber.

Kid wraps his arm around Liz and pulls her closer to him. "Let's stop this and go and have some dinner. I bet you are all hungry and our chef makes a wonderful chicken along with a mean chili sauce."

"Yay! Food! Food!" Patty chants while she walks toward the dining table.

"Oh boy! Food!" Black*Star is not far behind Patty, he has totally forgotten that he was going to tell something.

I giggle as I watch Patty and Black*Star fight over the food even though there is food for an entire army. I feel Soul's hand snake into mine and he squeezes it. "We should also join them. I'm starving." I smile and nod.

Kid was right. The dinner was delicious and fantastic. The chili sauce he was talking about was really hot and very delicious. Normally I don't go for the chili and spicy things (except for Soul's lips) but that sauce was really good and it fit well to the chicken. During the whole dinner I noticed Tsubaki not taking a sip from her red wine Liz had poured up for her. So even she didn't know about the pregnancy.

"Oh!" Liz says. "You should check this out! I got a photographer to take some pictures of―"

"Mommy?" We all turn around and we see Amber standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes while she holds her bear to her. "I can't sleep."

"Oh honey." Liz gets up from her chair and walks over to Amber and picks her up before she kisses her cheek. "Let me put you back in bed." Liz turns toward us. "You can go to the living room. I'm feeling for a girl's night." Liz then disappears and we do as Liz says. We take our drinks with us and leave the guys by the table talking about a poker night.

We reach the living room and I bet Liz wanted us to check out the pictures of Amber. She was dressed in cute dresses with flowers in her hair. There were pictures of them as a family with Kid having his arm around Liz and Liz having Amber on her lap. My eyes locked at three pictures on the wall. The first picture is of Liz with her shirt pulled up and on her stomach it says "baby soon to arrive." On the second picture it is of Liz's much larger stomach and Kid kissing her stomach. The third picture is empty; it is just the golden frame with a black picture.

"I'm going to put the picture of the baby there." I turn and see Liz standing at the door frame. She smiles and walks toward me. "I know exactly how I want the picture to be. I want her in Kid's arms and me hugging Kid from behind."

"It is a great idea." I say while I watch at all the pictures with Liz smiling happily at the camera. "You look so happy."

Liz nods while she takes a sip from her alcohol-free cocktail. "Of course I am. Expecting your child with the man you love is the greatest feeling ever. It is tough with the pregnancy but I couldn't be any happier." Liz turns her body fully toward me. "Did you notice how Soul was looking at Amber earlier?"

I raise my eyebrow. I hadn't. I had been so busy watching Liz mothering her daughter to notice.

"His eyes." Liz says. "They sparkled and he smiled dreamily. I have seen Kid looking at other children like that before we had Amber. I have even seen Black*Star looking like that."

"What are you implying at?" I say while taking a sip of my red wine.

"Oh you know what I mean." Liz says while she smiles wide. "He wants to be a father. He wants to have a baby with you."

I almost spit out my drink. A baby. But we aren't even married yet and we haven't even discussed marriage or about any babies yet. We haven't really talked about any of those kinds of things. We always talk about achieving our personal goals, like for Soul, making more music and spreading his muse to the world while mine are improving my publish company as much as I can and make the world a better place for me and Soul.

"Yeah!" Patty says. Soul was looking all _"awwww"_ before he supported his hand on his chin and looks so dreamily at Amber!" Patty says while she giggles loudly. "He looked soooo cute!"

"That's right." Tsubaki says smiling warmly. "I saw it too. He knows the order it comes in, I'm sure he will ask you to marry him really soon."

My cheeks heat up to unbearably hot. Bearing Soul's child. The thought has crossed my mind but then that nagging feeling returned. Something about pregnancies and marriage always brings out that nagging feeling, like something I have forgotten.

"Hold on!" I say while I hold my hands up. "We haven't even talked about marriage or babies! He won't just go down on one knee and ask without talking about it with me! We aren't there yet in our relationship! We are both very comfortable being boyfriend and girlfriend!" I try to get control over the situation and I should know when they get an idea to mind, they won't let go so easily.

"Maka, Maka, Maka." Liz says while she wraps her arm around me. "This is some advice from a married woman. Kid and I never talked about marriage. The word marriage didn't exist in our relationship, but there Kid was on one knee and proposing to me. Guys want it to be a surprise. They know how smart women are, and Soul knows just how smart you are, he won't bring up marriage since he is afraid you will be expecting it. He wants you to be as shocked as you were when he disguised himself as Alec in our teen years."

Oh I was shocked alright. When I was attending my senior year Soul had dressed up as a guy from Texas by the name Alec. He had done it in order of stopping me from "dating" Kilik even though we weren't a couple. He had really managed to convince me he was this Alec person before he revealed himself as Soul Evans. I was surprised alright. So surprised and happy.

"Liz." I say while shaking my head slightly. "I don't think Soul would pull a move like this without talking about it with me. He doesn't even know if I want marriage or kids. He wouldn't propose to me without consulting me about it."

"Like you consulted him about buying the publish company?"

"LIZ!" Tsubaki hisses.

"What? It is true. It is just the same as this. Maka bought the publishing company because she wanted to. Soul wants marriage and kids and he will propose to her and risk being rejected." Liz smiles warmly toward me. "But we all know she would never reject him. They are head over heels in love with each other and have you looked at them interact? It is amazing. Maka wouldn't jeopardize what they have by rejecting him."

Or would I? I don't even know that myself. I would have to talk to Soul about it in order to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The forever piece  
>Chapter 3: The Party<strong>

I stood facing myself in the mirror. My hair is neatly put up in a nice hairdo involving braids and curled hair. Liz thought I would look good with my hair up but I don't really know about this style. It doesn't really feel like me. This reminds me of all the countless times Liz has made me feel uncomfortable in clothes over the years. Like when we would go and club and she did my hair and make-up and she put me into this awful white dress with lace and sequins.

A light rap on the door pulls me out of my thoughts. "Are you ready?" Soul says from the other side of the bathroom door. "It is about to start and we should join the others."

Instead of answering him, I open the door and step out. "Do I look bad?" I rub my black gloves against each other. "I'm not sure this hair fits with the dress." I'm wearing the same dress I wore years ago at a journalist ball. My same old black dress along with Soul's mother's bracelet wrapped around my wrist.

Soul chuckles and walks toward me. He cups my face with his large hands and kisses my forehead. "You look beautiful. But are you sure you really want to only have one dress? You have always been wearing it to all formal events we have attended."

I pout and blush a little. "I like this dress. It is pretty and you spend so much money on it, not that you will ever tell me how much it cost."

"That's right." Soul flashes his pointy teeth. "I won't ever tell you and I would be more than happy to spend more money on you. Seriously, I thought you would get over your fear of letting me pay your things over the years but you are still as independent as then." Soul's hand entwines with my fingers. "Not that I don't mind you being independent. It makes me feel more of a man to have you struggling before I buy you things anyway."

I roll my eyes. "You know you are something else."

"I do." Soul's hand finds my waist and pulls me really close to me. "But that's only because I have you. You make me into something else." Soul smirks wide. "And I like it." Soul's lips find mine and I can't help but kiss him back. Electricity courses through my body while my body grows hot. He still knows how to please me so.

The kiss doesn't last long before I pull away and rest my head on his chest. "We really should go downstairs before Liz comes and gets us."

Soul nods. "Agreed. I don't feel like arguing with her right now."

My hand finds Soul's and we both walk downstairs. The whole ballroom is a sea of people in fancy dresses and designers suits. They are all dancing a formal dance which I don't know the name of. They all dance with their partner in a circle before the ladies goes to their right and switches partners. Some other dances usual ballroom dances next to the dancing circle with their partner. The hem of their long dresses kisses the ground and sways elegantly. The whole dancing thing looks so elegant and fancy.

"Your eyes are sparkling." Soul whispers into my ear. "I bet you want to waltz."

Waltz. So that is the name of the dance.

I blush embarrassedly for being caught staring at the dancing couples. "Kind of." I answer simply while I cup my red cheek. "Maybe."

Soul chuckles and kisses my temple. "We can dance later. Right now I think searching for Liz and Kid is a good idea."

I nod in response. Soul's hand releases mine and wraps around my waist. He pulls me close to him while we walk through the sea of people in order to find Liz and Kid. I can't help but feel warm and safe in his arm. Even though the embrace isn't and intimate act or even an act to show his feelings toward me, my heart flutters with joy and I can't help but melt.

"There they are." Soul says and he starts leading me toward their direction. I catch sighed of Liz's golden hair and Kid's black hair with white strips in his hair along with another head with golden hair strands in Liz's arms. So Amber is here as well.

"Maka!" Liz smiles wide when our eyes lock. "What do you think about the party?" Liz hugs me with her free arm and I end up hugging her and Amber.

"It's great. You have really done it Liz." I smile wide. I'm really not the person to be rating a party. I'm can't see a good party from a bad party, like the Christmas party Liz hosted and she said it was the worst party ever because all of her Christmas decorations didn't make it in time. I thought the party was great and I and Soul had a great time together with our friends.

"Thanks, I have planned this for so long and I'm glad preparing the ballroom went so nicely." Liz says and I can't help but notice Amber's stare at Soul. She hasn't yet taken her eyes off of him. Liz seems to notice this as well since she looks between Soul and Amber. "Do you want to hold her?" Liz says and Soul's eyes widen.

"Can I?" he asks a little baffled.

"Yes you can. Amber doesn't mind." Liz moves closer to Soul and carefully hands the little girl to Soul. For the first time, I see it as well. The spark in Soul's eyes Liz and Tsubaki talked out yesterday. His eyes shine brighter than the sun and the smile that covers his face is a smile I have never seen before. It is a smile filled with happiness and it shines just as bright as his eyes. Soul is practically glowing.

"Hey there." Soul says with a little childish voice. "My name is Soul." Did Soul just use a baby voice with her? And I always thought he considered those uncool.

Amber doesn't reply. She keeps staring at him. Slowly her arms raises and she grabs fistfuls of Soul's hair. "White!" she exclaims and she must be pulling hard at his hair since Soul flinches in pain but his smile never wavers. He is still happy. "Old!" Now that must strike a chord with him. No one calls Soul old by judging the color of his hair.

"Hold on." Soul says and he gently untangles her fingers from his hair. "I was born with this color just as you were born with blond hair." Soul explains smiling wide at her, showing his pointy teeth.

Ambers seems intrigued by his teeth. She starts to touch them and shows her fingers in his mouth. I just hope he doesn't hurt her!

"Amber." Liz says and carefully takes her from Soul. "It is rude to put your hands in other people's mouths." Amber's hands slip out of Soul's mouth and luckily she didn't accidentally hurt herself on his teeth. Liz holds Amber in her arms and smiles apologetic toward Soul. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Soul says with that spark still in his eyes. "She is a kid. I'm just happy she didn't hurt herself on my teeth."

A loud yawn escapes form Amber and she snuggle close to Liz's chest. "Looks like it is time for bed." Liz kisses Kid's cheek and smiles toward us. "I will be right back." Liz disappears in the sea of people with Amber in her arms. I notice Soul's eyes doesn't leave Amber. If I didn't know about this baby thing Soul has going on, I would think he was checking out Liz's ass which would have gotten me royally pissed. Soul hasn't checked anyone out since we got together so if he did, a thorn would strike my self-esteem.

"Attention!" My gaze wanders to Black*Star's voice and I find him standing on the little podium with a microphone in his hand, next to him stands Tsubaki. I guess this is the moment, huh?

"What on earth is he doing?" Kid says while sending a glare toward Black*Star. "He is not going to ruin this party." Kid is just about to stomp off toward the stage when I put my hand on his shoulder. Kid's eyes snap at me quicker than a whip.

"You don't want to do this. Trust me." Kid raises his eyebrow questionably at me. "Black*Star is going to reveal something and I know he and Tsubaki would greatly appreciate it if you didn't interfere." Soul looks very confused at me. He tries to ask me what exactly it is with his eyes but I ignore it. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I won't.

Kid seems to be pulling in two different directions, either to go up and stop his friend from potentially "ruin" his party or stay and hear him out.

"Everyone, I have something very important to tell you all." Black*Star's free arm wraps around Tsubaki's waist and pulls her close to him. "We are expecting a baby of our own." Women in the room gasps loudly and soon applauds break out and Black*Star cheers loudly into the microphone. "I'm going to be a dad!" He screams as he fists pumps the air.

It is Tsubaki that has to grab the microphone from his hands and lead the overly cheerful soon to be father who most likely has had one too many drinks already. He never gets enough of the fancy champagne Kid always offers on his parties which I always found dry and not good drinks at all.

"So that is it." Soul smirks wide at me and pulls me closer to him. "So that is what you have been keeping a secret." With his fingertips he caresses the curve of my hip and I can't help but blush a little.

"Yeah, Tsubaki told me when I was visiting her." I admit. I see Tsubaki and Black*Star walking toward us, more like Tsubaki is dragging Black*Star toward us while he keeps cheering happily. "And, you are going to hear more juicy details right now."

"Hi you guys!" Black*Star says and he immediately seems to have sobered up by just looking at us. "I'm going to be a dad! How cool isn't that Soul?!"

Soul chuckles and offers him his fist. "It's cool alright. Congratulation man." Black*Star bumps his fist into Soul's. In my mind, Soul in some sort of way confessed about wanting a kid, the sparkles in his eyes and now this.

Pang! The nagging feeling I felt about forgotten something. It attacked me all at once. It infects me heart and makes it hurt while I feel panic coursing over by back and spine. I can't breathe. I can't breathe! What is going on? Why is it doing this?!

"I-" My voice is unsteady. "I need to use the restroom!" I quickly say and walk away with my hand on my head. It feels like a sheet was pulled over my head. Everything is spinning around and it doesn't help with all the dancing couples dancing everywhere. They knock into me and I almost fall down on the ground but I keep on moving. I walk through the corridors and I won't make it to the bathroom in time. Luckily for me, the corridor is empty. I almost slam my back against the wall and slide down to the floor. I'm hyperventilating. I need to calm down.

Inhale slowly and deeply. Exhale slowly. Inhale slowly. Exhale slowly. I keep repeating the process and soon I find the nagging feeling along with the sheet over my head disappearing. My head gets clearer and I don't feel as nausea as before. It probably is because of the heat inside of the ballroom. I need a drink and to cool myself down.

As soon as I find myself fitting of going back, I get up on my legs but I keep repeating my breathing process just until I reach the ballroom again. Without even looking anywhere else, I head toward the snack table along with the drinks. Unfortunately for me, there aren't any drinks without alcohol. No drinks I can quickly gulp down and cool off with. I need something to drink so the champagne will have to do for now. I could sneak out later and get some water for me.

I don't try to find Soul and my friends. All I can see is the balcony door nicely framed with red silk curtains. There is my ticket for a nice cool atmosphere. Exactly what I'm in need of. While I walk there I take a sip of the dry champagne. It is definitely not my drink. I prefer something sweeter and less bitter and dry like champagne.

I don't even try to be sneaky about sneaking to the balcony. I open the door and immediately I'm met with the cold air hitting my skin. It cools of my hot body and it feels so good.

I close the door after me and I rest my elbows on the railing along with the glass of champagne. It is night and the stars are twinkling in the sky. I smile a little to myself and take a sip of my champagne before I look down at the garden. It is nicely lit with lamps which deliciously lights up the exotic flowers and special bushes.

"I didn't expect finding you here." I turn around and I find Soul stepping out on the balcony. "You are usually the last person who would sneak out from a party."

I shake my head and turn back to the night sky. "It was too hot inside. I needed to cool of a little."

Soul walks up to me and he gently cups my cheek. "You are warm alright. How are you feeling? Maybe you are catching something."

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know exactly how I'm feeling. I'm hot and I felt a little nausea before but now it is gone." Soul's hand wanders down my cheek down on my lower back.

Soul nods understandingly. "It was probably the heat then. Do you want me to go and get some water for you? It could be you are dehydrated."

I shake my head. "No." I turn toward Soul and I wrap my arms around his waist. "Just hold me." I rest my head on his chest and I can smell spices and mint form him. I love the smell of him.

Immediately Soul's arms are around me and he holds me close to his chest. "Maka." Soul's hand caresses my spine.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I pull away from Soul's chest and look into his eyes. "You don't have to ask you know." Soul looks nervously at me and I smile gently toward him. "You can ask me anything."

Soul removes his arms around me and he seems to be turning more nervous. "Um." Soul's hand digs into his pocket. "You know I'm not good with words." My eyes widen when Soul pulls up a small black box from his pocket. That is definitely a ring box.

"Oh my." I cover my mouth and my heart speeds up.

Slowly Soul goes down on one knee. "I love you Maka. I thought for hours what I could say to you to show how much I love you, but I came up blank. Even though I don't have any fancy words that can beat those poems you like to read, I want you to know you are the greatest woman I have ever known. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't pull your name out of the bowl. I don't want you to ever leave me. I want you to be mine forever." Soul opens the ring box and exposes the reddest ring I have ever seen aside from Soul's eyes. It is almost like he took a piece out of his eyes and turned it into a diamond. It is just as beautiful as his eyes. "Maka Albarn, will you be my cool wife?"

I didn't realize it myself, but tears are trickling down my cheeks. My heart is speeding loudly in my chest and it feels like it is going to burst._ "But we all know she would never reject him. They are head over heels in love with each other and have you looked at them interact? It is amazing. Maka wouldn't jeopardize what they have by rejecting him."_ Liz's voice rings in my head. To then follow with Tsubaki's. _"Oh Maka, you have been together for about five years. You are twenty-four and Soul is twenty-five, I think Soul is planning on marrying you soon."_

How long have Soul been waiting for my answer? How long have I been crying and just staring at his eyes and the ring? Soul looks like he is going to burst. He must have waited a long time for me to say anything.

"… Yes." I whisper. "Yes. I want to marry you."

Soul smiles wide and he stands up on his feet and laughs happily. While Soul take out the ring from the ring box I take off my glove and Soul slips the ring on my right ring finger. I wrap my arms around Soul and our lips connect and the kiss is something new and exciting. Soul's lips move eagerly and happily against mine and I can't help but kiss him eagerly back. Soul's thumbs wipe away my tears and I can feel how warm Soul is. The kiss is amazing. I can feel Soul's glow spread through my body and I can smell and taste spices along with mint.

The kiss ends too fast for my liking. "Maka you are ice cold. We should go inside." Soul looks worried at me while he starts rubbing my arms to create friction to warm me.

"Really? I don't feel like I am that cold."

"Maka, you are really cold." Soul immediately shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders.

"I'm not _that _cold."

"Yes you are!" Soul pulls me close to him and I can't help but inhale his scent. "We are going inside and we are going to bed. You are like a Popsicle!" Soul pulls me inside back of the ballroom and he ignores all the people who are trying to get Soul to talk to them. Well, all except one person who barely manages to catch his attention.

"Soul!" Chrona smiles wide and walks up to us and I have to stop Soul for not ignoring him. "Maka, it was such a long time ago I saw you. How is the CD?"

I smile toward Chrona and now I feel just how cold I was. I'm shivering to the bone and I have no control over my jaw. "I love it Chrona. Thank you. It means a lot."

Chrona's eyes widen when he sees my ungloved hand and the ring on my finger. "You are engage? Congratulation Maka and Soul! You two look so perfect together!"

"Thanks Chrona." Soul says and pulls me even closer to him since I'm shivering so badly. "I would love to chat some more with you and catch up, but that will have to wait. Maka is turning sick and she needs sleep. I will give you a call and we can catch up." Soul then walks away from Chrona with me close to him. "How could you get this cold so fast? Before you were hot and now you are like an ice block." We walk out of the ballroom and through the corridors to our room. "There always is something going on with you, you know. You are full of surprises."

I look down at my feet in shame. "I'm sorry."

Before I know it, Soul sweeps me off of my feet and starts carrying me bridal style. "You don't have to apologize for being sick. You know what the priest says, in sickness and in health. I'm going to be here."

My blood runs even colder. Marriage. Why do I feel that nagging feeling again? My head grows even dizzier and I can barely keep my dinner down. It feels like I'm going to throw up.

"Take me to the bathroom. It feels like I'm going to puke." Soul quickly opens our bedroom door and takes me to the bathroom. As soon as Soul opens the toilet lid I hurl up. Soul holds back my hair and rests his head on my shoulder.

The whole bathroom stinks of my vomit and as soon as I think it is gone, I end up vomiting even more. I thought it would never end until my stomach seems to be satisfied having it emptied. Soul flushes the toilet and picks me up from the floor to the lay me down on the bed. "Wait here. I will be back with a bucket." Soul kisses my shoulder before he leaves the bedroom in search for a bucket. It feels like I can't move my limbs. I'm so cold it feels like my bones are frozen in place.

Soul returns a few minutes later with a bucket he puts beside my bed. He then gets medicine for me and fills a glass of water.

"Take them." Soul hands the pills and the glass to me.

Tiredly I take the pills from his hand and swallow them with the help of the water. Soul starts working with my shoes and my dress. I end up lying half naked in front of him in only my panties before Soul dresses me in his shirt, a pair of sweat pants and one of his hoodies. Soul pulls the blanket over my body before he undresses to his underwear. He lays down next to me and huge me close to his chest. Oh he smells so nice and his warmth is so delicious.

"Sleep." Soul whispers in my ear. "Hopefully you will be feeling well enough to go back home."

I nod and inhale Soul's scent while I look at the ring on my finger. "Thank you." I whisper while I close my eyes. "For taking care of me."

Soul chuckles while he caresses my back. "It was nothing. I love you and I will always take care of you. We are engaged now, you know even though we are not yet married I will always take care of you in sickness and in health. I take that part very seriously."

I giggle tiredly. "I love you too." Before I knew it, I was gone on the clouds of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**The forever piece  
>Chapter 4: Confession<strong>

_"Maka."_ I gasp loudly. It's my mother's voice. I'm surrounded by tons of tons of sand. It could be the desert outside of Death City but I'm not sure. _"Maka, my sweet little angel."_ I see her; my mother. She stands on top of a hill of sand and smiles wide toward me. She is wearing her hospital dress. _"Sing with me."_ She whispers and sweet tunes leaks from her mouth. _"Sing with me Maka."_ She says again.

Tears start trickling down my face and I can't help myself. I start singing with her. It is her English song she wrote when I was sick as an infant. It was such a long time ago since I sang. The last time was with Soul inside of the tour bus. I had never sung since then.

It feels great singing with her. Hearing her voice and mine mix and I can't help but run toward my mother. "Mama!" I scream and as soon as I reach for her, she disappears in a cloud of dust. "MAMA!" I cry out louder. I can still hear her singing to me.

_"Maka, my sweet little angel."_ I hear her whisper._ "I always knew you would find your Spirit."_

I gasp loudly and I'm not in the desert anymore. I'm lying in Liz's guest bedroom with Soul beside me. I breathe fast and short and my whole body is covered in sweat. Quickly I tear off Soul's hoodie along with my sweat pants and shirt. I find myself half naked and I cover myself up with a robe. I'm still so hot and I'm in terrible need of cool air. I walk out to our balcony and take a seat on the chair there.

That dream. The nagging feeling. Marriage. Kids. Amber. Everything feels like it's falling in place. The nagging feeling was pure panic. I had one giant panic attack which had now gone away after one night good sleep. My panic had been caused because of marriage and kids. When Soul proposed, as awful as it sounds, I think I only said yes because of Liz's and Tsubaki's thoughts and expectations. The thought is toxic. Would I have said yes if Tsubaki and Liz hadn't said all of those things? I don't know and that drives me even crazier!

Before I know it tears are trickling down my cheeks. I can't help but cry because I'm an awful person. I'm not ready for marriage. I'm not ready to start a family because I can't be a wife and a mother since my mother never taught me how. I lost her when I was far too young and now I don't know how to be it. My dad can't give me advice on how to be a wife and how to be a great mother. It is my mother's duty and she isn't here to teach me. I know she is dead, but she has to teach me. She left her testimony behind along with a letter to me and my father. Maybe she had left behind more addressed to me. If so, I have to find them.

"Maka?" I turn around and I see Soul standing there in his pants and a bare chest. As on instinct, he walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. "Why are you crying?"

I sob loudly and hug Soul close to me. "I have to tell you something and it won't be good."

"It is better to say it than leave it unsaid." Soul says while he rocks me in his arms.

I take a shaky breath. "I'm not ready."

Soul pulls away from me so he can look into my eyes. "What do you mean you aren't ready?"

I wipe away my tears and I can't look into Soul's eyes. I'm feeling horrible for what I'm about to admit. "I'm not ready to get settled. I'm not ready to be a wife or a mom." I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't look at his heartbroken face.

"Why?" I hear Soul whispers.

"It's because I don't know how to be a wife or a mom. My mama never taught me how. She never gave me any advice. Soul, I can't get married because of her. I need to know how to be a mother. I'm sure my mother hid more letters to me somewhere. I need to find them." I clutch my fingers into his skin. "I'm so sorry Soul. I'm so very sorry."

Soul sighs heavily while he holds me close to him. "It's fine. You don't have to be sorry. As much as I would want to take you to a church and just marry you, I want you to be ready and have the dream wedding you want. I can wait. We can both go together and try to find these letters you are talking about."

I sniffle loudly and I wipe away my tears, for the first time I look into his eyes and he doesn't look mad at all. His eyes are still so soft. "Y-You're not mad at me?"

Soul shakes his head and his lips find my forehead. His lips caress my forehead before he rests his head on mine. "Of course not, if you aren't ready than you aren't ready. There is nothing to be mad about." His hand caresses my back and he pulls away. "You should get dressed and pack your things. We leave after breakfast." Soul pulls away from me and walks back inside of the bedroom. I'm left alone on the balcony and I can't help but think Soul is truly mad at me. He usually doesn't leave me like this, storm inside without even kissing my forehead or walking inside with me. I have made Soul mad because we can't run to the church like Soul wanted. He can't knock me up as he wants because of my stupid fears.

As much as I would want to please Soul and give him those things, I can't. I need to take care of me in order to give Soul a baby and marriage.

When I get my tears under control, I walk back inside and Soul isn't there. His things are already packed and only my things are unpacked. I pack my things in silence and get dressed in comfortable clothes for the drive home. My ring glitters in the light and I admire the fact how long Soul must have searched to find this ring. The ruby is a rare red and it must have taken months for him to find this ruby and made it the masterpiece in the ring. It hurts me so badly he went through all this trouble to get me this stunning ring but then I stab him in the back and say I'm not ready. I should be able to give him what he deserves because he deserves to be happy with kids even if that means I won't be a good mother and wife.

As soon as I finish packing my things, I walk down to the dining hall where all of my friends are seated. Liz and Tsubaki are feeling each other's stomachs and talking about babies while Soul, Black*Star and Kid seems to be talking about Tsubaki's baby. Kid gives him advice to please Tsubaki and make the pregnancy as good as possible while Soul sits and listens to them carefully. Soul doesn't even look at me when I take a seat by Patty.

"Where did you disappear to last night? I didn't see you at the party." Patty says and I sigh deeply.

"Sorry. I turned sick and I went to bed." I couldn't say the whole thing was a panic attack.

Patty looks concerned at me and her eyes scan my body. "Are you okay? Are you feeling okay?"

I slowly nod. "Yeah, I just needed to sleep it off. I'm much better now, thank you."

Patty's eyes widen when her eyes lock at my ring on my finger. "You are engaged?!" Patty hollers and that sure attracts everybody's attention. "When?! How did he propose?! Give me details!"

"You are engage?!" Liz hollers and she looks down at the ring. "I knew he would propose to you!"

Tsubaki grabs my hand and looks at the ring on my finger. "Your ring is very beautiful! Soul must have spent hours in order to find that ring!"

All the girls pour out questions at me and all I can do is look at Soul. He isn't even looking at me. His eyes are set on the table and his half-eaten breakfast. Why isn't he looking at me? Does he hate me so much he finds me dislikable?

I answer their questions as well as I can while Soul sits silently in his chair, eating his breakfast. The breakfast was unbearable. I felt like I wanted to break down crying because I made Soul hate me. I made him hating because I can't give him the things he deserves in life. It just makes me hate myself for being this insecure.

After breakfast was over and the girls seemed quite pleased with my answers and details, it was time for us to go home. We hugged and said our goodbyes and we started our drive home toward our home. It was so awkward inside of the car. Soul didn't say anything and neither did I. The only sound was made is the radio and the motor of the car. I rest my head on the window of the car while I watch the trees we drive by. The silence is killing me. I want him to talk to me. I don't want him to hate me like this. I want to give him what he deserves.

Tears trickle down my cheeks and I sniffle. "You hate me, don't you?" I quickly wipe away my tears.

"What?" Soul says shocked.

"You hate me for not being ready. I can feel it. You don't talk to me and you avoid me as much as you can. You don't even look at me. I don't want you to hate me Soul, if you want kids and marriage I want to give you them. We can stop this car right now and you could get me pregnant. I will do anything for you to look at me and stop hating me so." So much for trying to cover my tears up. I'm full out crying. Tears are rolls down my cheeks like two waterfalls and my body shakes violently because of my sobs. "I just want you to be happy and love me again."

My seatbelt tightens around me when Soul slams his foot on the break and the car stops. "You think I would just stop loving you because of some silly thing like that?" Soul says very loudly which makes me flinch. "You are crazy for thinking I would hate you because of you not being ready for marriage."

I hear Soul unbuckle his seatbelt and his hand finds my chin and forces me to look into his eyes and surprisingly enough, his eyes are teary and a tear rolls down his cheek. "Soul." I whisper and Soul pulls me into a tight hug.

"I don't hate you and I'm sorry for making you think so." Soul's back shakes and I hear him sob. "I'm really sorry. I just needed some time for myself. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready to do. If you did, then you wouldn't just make yourself miserable, but me as well. Maka, I needed time for myself and my own thoughts because it did hurt me."

Tears trickle down my cheeks and I feel Soul's tears soaking my collar. I hug Soul back tightly while I rub his back. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to end up hurt. I hate myself for hurting you. You deserve marriage and kids and so much more."

Soul shakes his head while he sobs into my neck. "No Maka. I deserve being married to you. I deserve to start a family with you. I don't just any marriage or kids, I want to have you and have kids with you. You don't need to apologize. You did right by telling me you aren't ready but it still hurts."

"Oh Soul." I kiss Soul's neck. "You are too nice. I promise you, you will be married to me one day and we will have kids of our own. If I don't find any answers from my mother in two months, we are going to plan that wedding and get married. I will attend parenting classes and you will just have to help me on the wife part. I want to be as good to you as I know you will be to me."

Soul gets what I'm trying to do and he unbuckles my seatbelt so he can pull me closer to his chest. He plants sweet kisses on my neck while he caresses my hips. "I know you won't be anything than amazing. That's a fact. If you think you will find answers and confidence in yourself by searching for your mother's potentially existing letters, then I'm going to support you."

Slowly Soul pushes my backrest and I find myself lying in my seat and Soul crawls on top of me. Our lips connect and Soul kisses me passionately. I can feel his pain of my half rejection through our kisses and touches and I bet Soul can feel my agony.

"I won't lie." Soul says through his kisses. "I expected to get laid yesterday, but your health is more important."

I pull Soul's hips closer to mine and shiver with pleasure. "I've heard engagement sex is pretty amazing."

Soul smirks against my lips and his tears hit my cheeks. "Making love when you are newly engage is better. That is what I've heard."

We find ourselves for the first time crying while we are making love in our car. Not the classiest move of us, but we both needed to be comforted and express our feelings to each other. It wasn't what I had expected, but it was amazing none the less.


	5. Chapter 5

**The forever piece  
>Chapter 5: A cup of coffee<strong>

Ever since we got home from Liz and Kid's mansion, I immediately started to search for clues in my mom's things I inherit. I looked through books for clues, old Japanese vases for paper pieces for any hints of where I would be going but nothing. There was absolutely nothing. I even looked at my mother's piano my father wanted me to have and there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. My mother's song sheets were still there but with no clue. Eventually, Soul had forced me to stop searching since it was already dark and soon would the sun rise. I needed my sleep.

As the night before, my dreams were plagued with my mother's presence. She would sing and end up dragging me into singing with her before she disappeared into thin air. It was awful. One second we would be singing together and being happy before she would be taken away from me again. It is maddening.

"Maka!" Soul yells and shakes me roughly. "Wake up!"

I gasp loudly and I'm covered in sweat and my body is radiating heat. My forehead has sweat pearls and they slowly trickle down my forehead.

"Are you okay? You were squirming and crying in your sleep." I touch my cheek and finding it isn't sweat, it is tears trickling down my cheeks. This is one nasty dream of mine. Soul wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to his bare chest. "Was it a nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"

I break down. I sob loudly and bury my face in his chest and the tears keep coming. "I dreamed about my mother." I sob while Soul caresses my bare back. "She and I were in a desert. She was singing to me and I ended up singing with her as well but then, she was just… gone. She left me again."

Soul plants a kiss on my head while he gently rocks me in his arms. "It was just a dream. You know your mother wouldn't just leave you again. She loves you."

"It felt so real. It felt like she was really there in front of me and my heart broke when she disappeared again." I sob loudly and pull away so I can see Soul's crimson eyes shine in the dark. "I don't want to lose her again. I don't want to lose anyone. More importantly, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me." Soul rests his forehead on mine and my tears stops rolling down my cheeks. His hands find my cheek and gently wipe them away with his thumbs. "I'm here for the long run. I'm here to help you get ready and love you. I'm serious when it comes to you and nothing will ever sever us. You are my dream girl and no one will separate us."

I cup Soul's hand and rub his hand on my cheek. "I love you Soul, do you really think I will ever learn how to be a good mother and a wife? You deserve the best and I'm determined to give you the best I can be."

Soul chuckles and kisses my neck. "I don't want the best. What I want are you, perfect or not. I love your flaws and I know we will be great parents because you are such a caring, loving, passionate woman and when you love, you love with your whole heart. There is no way you could be a bad mother. Not with those qualities."

I laugh a little through my sniffles and sobs. "You know you are too good for me."

Soul shakes his head and his arm tightens around me. "No. It is you who are too good for me. You don't even understand yourself how good you are. You are this wonderful woman who put everybody's needs before your own. It is a great gift of selflessness but it is crippling you. You trying to please everyone else's needs before your own aren't good. It is toxic." Soul pulls away from me and sits up in the bed. He entwines our hands and smiles gently toward me. "That is why you are going to be selfish for once. You are going to put your own needs before your own. You are going to do what makes you feel better and get ready for our wedding. I want you to find those answers which will make you ready to be a wife and a mother. I will be with you every step of the way."

I can't help but crying more. I throw myself at him and tackle him down on the bed. "Soul!" I wrap my arms around him and sob into his chest. "You are too kind. I love you so, so, so much!"

Soul's arms wrap around mine and he hugs me tightly to his chest while he caresses my hair. "I love you to and I know just the place where we can start searching." I raise my eyebrow and Soul smirks wide. "We should go to Spirit's place. You know he got plenty of stuff from your mother. Maybe he even knows something that can help you."

Of course, why didn't I think of it before? My papa spent almost his entire life with mama, he knows her best and he should be able to have something to help me be a mother and a wife. He must have something to help us find what I'm lucking for.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" I jump out of his arms and wipe my tears away. "Let's get dressed and go!"

Quickly I grab my bra and put it on before I pull a shirt roughly over my head.

Soul chuckles and gives me a salute. "Yes ma'am!" Soul puts on a pair of pants and while he finishes getting dressed, I run inside of the kitchen and quickly makes us some toast. Soul walks out a few seconds after me with a pair of pants in his hands. "As much as I would like to see that fine ass of yours, I would rather have it covered up." Soul hands me my pants and moves extra close to me with a smirk plaster on his face. "You know I don't want any other person seeing your long legs or your fine ass. I want to be the only one."

I giggle and put my feet through the holes. "You know you will always be my only one. My first kiss and my last." I move closer to him and our lips are only a hair's breath away. "And you are my first and you will definitely be my last."

Soul growls hungrily and I was about to tease him by running away from him when I stumbled backwards on my pants. How could I forget that! I gasp loudly and Soul wraps his arms around me and catches me from falling. He chuckles while he holds me low toward the floor and his face is so close to mine. "I better be." Soul smiles and brushes a piece of hair behind my shoulder. "Or else I would be mad beyond irrationality. I would beat that guy into a puddle of flesh and bones and I would make sure he would be beaten into his after-after life."

I giggle and kiss him quickly. "Fortunately you won't need to do that. I'm all yours and you know it."

Soul smiles and nods while he pulls me up on his feet. He kneels down and grabs my pants and starts tugging them up my legs. "Yes I do and let's go." The toast pops up from the toaster while Soul zips my pants. "We have some work to do."

We got our toasts and got inside of the car. Soul drove us to Death City and parked on papa's driveway. I smile wide at the large and very much safe house he had bought. It is much better than the little shed like house we had lived in before. I wouldn't have been surprised if the roof caved in when we were asleep.

I walk up to his front door and rings on the doorbell. Soul joins me by my side and grabs my hand. The door opens and papa smiles wide when he sees me. "Maka! You should have called!"

I release Soul's hand and hug my papa. "I'm sorry we didn't call you but there is something I need your help with." My dad hugs me back tightly before he pulls away.

"Come inside and we will see what I can do for you." Soul and I walk inside and my dad closes the door behind me. "Take a seat inside of the living room. I will come with some coffee. Do you want some breakfast?"

I smile and take a seat on the couch. "Some coffee would be great. You don't need to go through the trouble to make breakfast to us. We have already eaten." Soul takes a seat beside me and grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. He smiles gently at me when my dad walks inside of the living room with tree cups of coffee.

Spirit has aged over the years. He isn't as young as he once was and he looks more like an adult with his now short red hair and wrinkles decorating his eyes. "So," Spirit says while he hands a cup to me and one for Soul before he takes a seat on the couch in front of ours. "What is it you need help with?"

I smile and take a sip of the coffee. It tastes delicious as always. My papa has always been good at making coffee. "There is something I need to tell you first." I say and I smile toward Soul. He seems to get the message through our eye contact just what I'm going to say and do. I expose my hand and the ring that is wrapped around my finger. "Soul proposed to me for a couple of days ago."

Spirit turns into a fountain for a few second. He spits out the coffee over the coffee table and coughs. Soul immediately gets up from his seat and starts patting his back. "You are getting married?! When is the wedding going to take place?!" Spirit says shocked while Soul pats his back.

"We have not yet decided on a date." Soul says and retrieves his seat beside me when Spirit has gotten all the coffee out of his lungs.

"The thing is, I'm not ready for a wedding yet." I say. It feels a little weird confessing it to my papa but it needs to be done. My father is the one who understands me the most. He is the person I can trust with these kinds of things. "Since mama passed away so early, I feel like she never taught me how to be a wife and mother so I'm asking you if you ever saw something in mom's things addressed to me or if she ever gave you something before she passed away."

Spirit takes a new sip of his coffee and he swallows it instead of it ending up on the coffee table. "I see." He rubs his chin while he stares up in the ceiling thinking. "There was actually a letter she gave me for you to read but unfortunately I can't give you it at the moment."

My eyes widen and I shot up from the couch and slam my fists on the coffee table. "Why?! It is _my _letter!"

Soul grabs my hand and sends his message to me. He tells me if I take a step closer to Spirit or try to pry the letter out of him then he will stop me. He is very thoughtful but this time he is very annoying. It is my letter and I need it!

"Because," Spirit sets his cup on the table. "It is supposed to be given to you at a certain time in your life. I'm not going to break that promise to Kami by giving it earlier or later. You know I always keep my promises so there is no need of trying to find it." I grit my teeth when my eyes lock at the space between his left pinkie finger and his long finger. There he had a finger once in an accident at work. He had been devastated at the loss of the symbol finger and that he couldn't wear his wedding ring on the correct finger. It took a long time for him to come with terms of his loss before he wore his wedding ring on his right ring finger.

"Papa," I say and my eyes are still locked at his missing left ring finger.

"Yes?"

"When you lost your finger, you were devastated. I remember you saying it felt like walking around in dense mist. You didn't know where you were going. You were just stumbling around before you found the courage to forgive yourself." My eyes find his blue once and I bit my lower lip. "I'm in that mist now. I don't know what to do. I need to get advice from _my mama_. I need her in order to find a way out of that mist, without her words, I won't ever be able to be a great wife to Soul and be a good mother to our kids. I need to get a connection with her. I have never in my entire life needed her as much as I do now." Tears trickle down my cheeks and Spirit stands up from his chair. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"We all need her in our lives. There is something that could help you get this connection." My eyes widen and I hug my papa back. "I know your mother asked me to send a package to your grandparents before she passed away. I don't know what was in it, but maybe there was something in it that could help you and if they are alive, they could help you know who she was before she turned into Kami Albarn the greatest opera singer ever born. I don't know if it can help you get out of that mist, but I do know you will find something there. It might not be what you want to find out, but it is something at least." Spirit pulls away and wipes my tears away. "You have to go to Japan. I will give you the address your grandparents lived at. I don't know if they live there today, but it is a start."

I smile wide and throw my arms around him. "Thank you papa! Thank you! Thank you! Thank!" I'm going to Japan. I'm going to find you grandma and grandpa, you just wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**The forever piece  
>Chapter 6: Japan<strong>

I look out the window of the airplane and I see all the neon lights below. It is supposed to be night but the city is still lit up with signs and various other lights. As soon as the plan lands, we are going to take a taxi to the country side of Tokyo where we will find where my grandparents lived.

Soul squeezes my hand and kisses my knuckles. "How are you feeling?"

I smile wide. I couldn't be any happier than I am at the moment. Having Soul beside me in this journey is exactly what I need. Without Soul, I wouldn't know what to do. I'm very grateful he could take a week off to come with me to Japan. It was no problem for me to leave my work place since all I really do is read the books we get who wants to have them published. I had taken a few books with me and my right hand Tsugumi would keep an eye on the economy along with the workers to make sure the place was safe and running.

"I'm nervous. I'm going to meet my grandparents tomorrow and I'm kind of excited but I'm also scared. I know my mama and papa left Japan because of mama's dream to become a singer, but I always had a feeling it wasn't the whole truth." I look into Soul's eyes. "What do you think? Aren't you nervous?"

Soul chuckles and slowly shakes his head. "Nah, I am a little worried of what you will find in Japan but other than that I'm not really that worried. Whatever we will find here I hope it will give you exactly what you need to move on." Soul smiles and pushes a hair strand behind my ear. "Besides, it will be interesting to meet your grandparents. It will be cool to know about your origins and explore Japan's culture."

I caress his jaw line with my index finger. I move closer to him. "Yeah, I hope my grandparents will be able to give me something we could use."

The aircraft lands and we both grab our things and exit the plane. We get our suitcases from the band and we get a cab to drive us to our hotel. We reach the hotel two hours later and we both get into bed and I fall asleep in Soul's secure arms.

The dream started all over again. I'm standing in a desert, much like the one outside of Death City. The sand burns my bare feet while the sun beats me down to the ground with its heated rays. Immediately sweat pearls starts growing on my forehead and sweat rings start to appear on my clothes. I start walking toward the usual hill of sand where Kami always use to appear in my dreams. As usual, I hear my mother's singing and she encourages me to sing with her. I do as she says and sings with her as usual. When I get on top of the hill, the empty space and cactuses are replaces with trees. Trees that reach sky high and their roots digging down into the sand. Through the forest I see my mother in standing there in her long dress she wears on her cover of her CD. The long dress sways with the wind and exposes her long legs.

"Maka," mama says smiling wide while she holds her hand out toward me. "My dear Maka."

"Mama!" I yell and tears start rolling down my cheeks. My feet start moving toward her. This time, please dream, let me reach her! "Please! Wait for me!"

My mama smiles toward me and she takes a step toward the cliff behind her. My spit gets stuck in my throat. Please don't jump! "Maka," She tilts her head and smiles cutely, the exact same smile I do. "Don't get married."

My eyes widen while I run toward her. I'm almost out of the forest. "What? Why? Soul is amazing! He has loved me for years and he has never given me a reason not to trust him! He won't betray me! He is just as great as papa was to you!"

"You know why." With one step backwards, she falls over the edge.

"MAMA!" I scream and I run the edge but the tree's vines wraps around my wrists and ankles. I use every cell in my body to fight out of the vines but the harder I struggle, the harder the vines tighten around my limbs. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Maka!"

I gasp loudly and I find myself in mine and Soul's bed inside of the hotel room. Soul's hands are on my shoulders and he looks very concerned at me. "Did you have the same nightmare?"

I burst out in tears and I hug Soul tightly. "Kind of." Soul's arms wraps tightly around me. "My mama told me not to get married to you. I asked her why and she said I knew why. I don't know what she is trying to tell me. You haven't done anything wrong." I can't keep this away from Soul. This is too important to keep a secret. He needs to know what my mother told me.

"That's odd." Soul rubs my back. "Why would she want to warn you? I'm not hiding anything from you and I haven't done anything wrong either. Maybe we will find something today that can explain her warning."

I nod and sniffle.

After Soul manage to comfort me enough to stop crying, we got dressed and it was already noon in Japan. Soul had already prepared a map to my grandparents' house along the address Spirit had given him. It wasn't that far away from our hotel it would be an hour walk to get there. We could admire the outskirt of Tokyo and enjoy the cherry trees blooming.

We had our breakfast or lunch at a café on our way toward our destination. It was a small little café with fresh picked cherry blossoms on the table. They had steamed white rice with a beaten egg over the rice. To the rice they served fish and miso soup. Usually I don't like fish that much, but eating it with the rice was very good. Soul he was all over the fish and the rice, but he wasn't that sure with the miso soup. It didn't really fit his taste bundles.

We continued our walk toward our destination. Soul holds my hand as we walked through the cherry blossoms raining from the trees. It was very beautiful. This walk is something I won't ever forget.

"We are almost there." Soul says as he looks at the map while he holds my hand. "We are going to take the first turn to the right and then the house will be on the left side."

My heart starts beating hard in my ribcage and I'm starting to turn nervous. What will they say? Will they welcome me into their home and give me the information I need or will they yell at me and ask us to get off their property? I don't know. Hopefully it will be the first one. When I was little I heard Tsubaki talk about her grandparents and I wanted to meet mine but for some reason I never got to see them. Something must have gone down for them not to have contact with my parents.

We turn left and Soul squeezes my hand. He puts the map in his pocket and he points toward a house. "That is the house."

It is a very old Japanese house. It has slide doors instead of our doors we are used to in Death City. The garden is full with weeds and the grass is tall. The large house hasn't been repainted in quite some time and it could use one. The house looks abandoned and the mailbox is filled with mail and newspapers.

"Are you sure this is the correct address?" I can't help but get a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Soul nods. "Yeah, this is the address Spirit gave me." He says. "Maybe they moved away from here."

I slowly shake my head. "This is a house with a great potential. I don't think they would just abandon it and move to a different one without selling it. They would lose a lot of money that way."

"There is only one way we can find out." Soul says and he walks inside of the garden and I'm quick to follow.

"We can't just barge in like this!"

"What other option do we have? We thought of knocking at their door before and that is exactly what we are doing. We aren't doing anything wrong." Soul says while he walks up to the slide door and knocks. I wait beside him but no one opens the door. It remains shut and no sounds are heard. "As it looks like, it is abandoned. They aren't here anymore."

"What are we going to do now?"

Before I know it, Soul is walking out of the garden and I'm following close after him. "Maybe we can find some sort of clue inside of the mailbox." He opens it and starts going through their letters.

"Wait!" I say while I try to grab the letters from his hands. "That is rude!"

"What? You are relatives to them."

"That doesn't mean we can just go through their mail!" I say while I try to reach the letters in his hand but they are too high. Damn Soul for being so damn tall! "Put them back! We can find them on our own! We don't need to go through their mail!"

Someone behind us yell at us in Japanese. We both turn around as in shock, my hands are still trying to get the letters while Soul holds the letters high. The man walks toward us while he keeps talking Japanese.

"Excuse us, but we don't speak Japanese." I'm quick to say in Japanese and I pull away from Soul while he hides the letters behind his back.

The Japanese man raises his eyebrow and tilts his head. "Are you two Americans?" He says in English with a strong Japanese accent.

"Yes, we are here searching for the elderly couple who lived in this house. Their name is Albarn. Do you know where they moved?" I ask friendly and he looks at Soul and I suspiciously with his dark eyes.

"What business do you have with the Albarn?"

"My name is Maka Albarn and my mother is Kami Albarn. I'm here to find my grandparents to ask them some questions about my mother since she is dead."

The man seems to light up and get very friendly as soon as he hears my last name along with my motives. "Maka Albarn! So you have finally come to Japan!" He walks up to me with open arms and hugs me. "We have been expecting you since elderly Albarns died."

I hug him back and Soul gives him a suspicious look. My eyes are wide and I pull away from him. "Wait, are they dead?"

The man nods and keeps his hands on my shoulders. "Yes they are Albarn-dono. Mrs. Albarn-sama died three years ago and Mr. Albarn-sama died a year ago. Their paddy fields are rightfully yours since Mrs. Kami Albarn-sama had passed away and you are the only one left in the Albarn family. They send you a letter but I guess it never reached you."

I raise my eyebrow. This is too much information and this only sprouts new questions in my mind along with a heavy sadness blooms in my chest. "What? Why did you call me -dono? Who was supposed to send me a letter? I'm not following at all."

The man grabs my hand and starts to tug me away. "Albarn-dono, come this way. I will explain everything. I will show you the paddy fields you own. I will explain everything there."

"Wait, um, okay." I turn toward Soul and I see him following beside me. His eyes are glued to our entwined hands and he quickly sneaks his hand and separates our hands and grabs mine. The man looks back at us and he looks toward a very much suspicious Soul.

"I'm her fiancé. The name is Soul Evans."

The man seems very much not affected by the threatening glares of Soul's. "Ah okay, sorry about that then." He offers his hand toward Soul. "My name is Gopher." Soul grabs his hand and shakes it politely but the suspiciousness in his eyes never wavers.

"Nice to meet you."

Gopher smiles and pulls back his hand. "Now! Come! I will show you your paddy fields Albarn-dono!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The forever piece  
>Chapter 7: The secret past<strong>

We didn't have to walk that long for us to reach the paddy fields. Actually, there was a field right behind the house my grandparents lived in and the fields continued and continued and continued for what felt like forever. I saw people plant rice plants in the mud and pulled up plants.

The man also named Gopher happily talked on and one how much he had waited for me to arrive to Japan and how happy he is. Surprisingly my success with my publish company had spread to the paddy fields and they had wished every day that, that day would be the day I would arrive and take control over the paddy fields. He told us some of us even kept pictures of me from papers and prayed to them that I would come. It is all very weird and confusing. Why would they pray for me to come?

"Come inside Albarn-dono! This is where we have our breaks!" Gopher says excitedly while we walk inside. The house is very small and it isn't in the best condition. The pillows they use to sit on are much damaged and the tables are in an even worse condition. It looks like it is about to collapse in any second.

Gopher takes a seat on a pillow and he excitedly asks me to have a seat.

Soul and I awkwardly takes a seat in front of him while he holds my hand. "Tell my Gopher, what happened to my grandparents? How did they die?"

"Oh yes Albarn-dono! Mrs. Albarn-sama died of heart failure and Mr. Albarn-sama died of old age. He died in his sleep."

I nod understandingly. It hurts knowing that I'm the only one alive on my mother's side. I don't have any close family. So my father is truly the only one I have left of my family by blood.

"I see. You can call me Maka you know. I don't like the –dono thing."

Gopher's eyes widen and he starts shaking his head. "That would disrespect you―"

"It wouldn't. Just call me Maka." I smile warm gently toward Gopher and it seems to make Gopher relax a little. "Tell me about the paddy fields. Why have you been waiting for me?"

He nods. "Of course Maka-sama." He says. "The paddy fields have always belonged to the Albarn family. When Mrs. Kami Albarn-sama abandoned her duties with Spirit-san Mrs. and Mr. Albarn-sama had to continue taking care of the fields while they came up with a different agreement with the Hoshi family."

"Wait," Soul stops Gopher. "What kinds of agreement? What does that even mean?"

"Mrs. Kami Albarn-sama was engage to be married to Ragnarok. I don't know the full story, but I know Mrs. Kami Albarn-sama was always a very kind and gentle woman. She couldn't take it since she was in love with Spirit-san who worked here. They both ran away and Mrs. Kami Albarn-sama abandoned her duties to marry Ragnarok."

I nod slowly. I see. My mama did the right thing. I wouldn't get married to a person if I was in love with someone else. That is something I wouldn't be able to do. "Can you fill us in more what happened? Before she ran away and what her motives were."

"Of course Maka-sama, but for that to happen I have to get you Noah-san. He is the wisest man on the fields. He knows everything when it comes to the Albarn family and Hoshi family." Gopher stands up from his seat. "Just wait here for a moment please, Maka-sama."

I smile and nod approvingly. Gopher runs out of the building and Soul and I are left inside of the shed-like house.

"Okay," Soul says, "This was not what I had thought we would find in Japan."

I nod and move closer to him. "Agreed. This is just so surreal." I rest my forehead on his shoulder. I don't think that in my entire life I have been in such great need of having Soul with me. I just need someone to lean on for a minute and I couldn't be happier that Soul is here with me. "Thank you for being here with me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't."

Soul wraps his strong arms around me and cages me in his scent and warm. It is so addicting. "I told you Maka. This is your time being selfish. I'm here to support you."

I inhale Soul's scent and my whole body shivers with pleasure. Just his scent can give me the chills of pleasure. His scent and warm is completely addicting. Send me to rehab because I'm on Soul's scent! "I'm still grateful."

"See Noah-san!" Gopher runs inside of the small house. "This is Maka Albarn-sama! She is the one we have been waiting for!" After Gopher walks a tall man inside with a mean tan. He wears a cap on his head which covers his eyes.

"Maka Albarn," he takes off his cap and looks at me. His dark eyes meet my green ones. "You are very welcomed here." Gopher and Noah takes a seat in front of us. I pull away from Soul but my hand remains entwined with Soul's.

"Maka-sama wants to know what happened before Mrs. Kami Albarn-sama ran away with Spirit-san. She wants to know more about Mrs. Kami Albarn-sama's past and motives." Gopher says excitedly with a large smile plastering on his face.

Noah nods understandingly while he takes off his cap and puts it on the coffee table. "I see. It all began when Kami-sama and Spirit-kun were very young. Kami-sama lived the good life while Spirit-kun was raised on the paddy fields like me. Kami-sama always went out on the fields and helped the workers out. That is when she met Spirit-kun. They spend their days together and helping the workers. When Spirit-kun was old enough to start working on the fields, Kami-sama was always there to help him and support all the workers. Spirit-kun and Kami-sama fell in love and they were happy, but when Kami-sama reached the age of eighteen, she was supposed to uphold their tradition by getting engage to Ragnarok of the Hoshi family." Noah looks at us. "Do you know who the Hoshi family is?"

Both Soul and I shake our heads. "No, we don't."

"The Hoshi family has always been the ones keeping track on the fields. They are the ones who make sure the workers are doing their job and collecting and planting enough rice to reach the quota. If they don't, they get punished. Some get beaten and some don't get into solitary confinement. You can say they are the security here."

"Security?! Are you serious? Security doesn't lock people up or hurt them!" Soul hollers and his nails dig into his pants. "What the fuck is up with that?!"

"Soul." I put my hand on his and squeeze it reassuringly. "Let him finish. I'm not happy about this either." Soul looks at me and I squeeze his hand again and he seems to restrain his anger. "Please continue Noah."

He nods. "As I was saying, Ragnarok was the man who would take over the Hoshi family's security over the paddy fields, just like Kami-sama. She would take over the paddy fields; it made sense for them to get married in Kami-sama's parents' minds and Ragnarok's parent's minds. They arranged the marriage and Kami-sama was determined to take over the paddy fields so she could stop the Hoshi family from hurting her workers and most important, to keep Spirit-kun safe." Noah sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "But the ordeal didn't keep him safe. Spirit-kun was devastated and he went against his orders of collecting the rice. He went head to head with Ragnarok and he ended up being beaten badly. Kami-sama saw the whole thing and managed to separate them before Ragnarok killed him. That night when Kami-sama addressed Spirit-kun's wounds, he convinced her to get married to him and they would leave everything behind and start a new life in the USA. Kami-sama agreed and they left that night with only a note left. Mrs. Albarn-sama and Mr. Albarn-sama weren't pleased. They banished her name from ever being spoken and since they hadn't anyone to take over the paddy fields, they would go to Ragnarok's son Akane Hoshi but it never became official. The paddy fields are yours to claim Maka Albarn-sama."

I nod slowly. Tears end up running down my cheeks. My mama and papa were so brave. They did what was right to them. They really did love each other from the very start. They were obviously each other's soul mates. There won't ever be a love that is more powerful than their love they had. They left everything behind in order to be with each other.

I sniffle and Soul wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to him. "What happened then after they left? I know my mother doesn't exist on the internet and her CDs are completely gone. Do you know why that is?"

Noah nods. "Yes, when Mrs. and Mr. Albarn-sama got the word about her success as a singer, they weren't pleased. So when she passed away, they offered large amounts of money to wipe away her presence on the internet because of her family betrayal. And I must say. They weren't pleased when you found her testimony. They had to give you everything they had inherited from her death. If they would have still been here, they would have made your life a living hell. Mrs. and Mr. Albarn weren't nice people."

"And I'm not happy with them erasing my mama. She didn't deserve that treatment she had. She was allowed to love whoever she wanted and she made the right choice by leaving them. I'm very proud of my mama and papa. They are the ideal parents and I couldn't be more proud to be their daughter." Tears keep streaming down my tears and Soul holds me in his arms while he rubs his back.

"You have indeed very amazing parents. You should be very proud. I know you will be just as great as them because you are their daughter." Soul murmurs into my ear while he caresses my back.

I can't help but keep crying because my mama and papa had to abandon their family in order to be with each other. I know I wouldn't be able to do that. Never would I be able to walk away from papa in order to be with Soul. My papa is very important to me and I couldn't be able to abandon him for Soul. He is my only family.

"I know it must be upsetting to you to hear what happened to your parents." Noah leans closer toward us over the table. "But we need your help Maka-sama. The Hoshi family has gone farther and when your parents were here. They are the ones running this place and it is either work or die. You are the only one who can help us."

I pull away so I can look into Soul's eyes.

He sighs and nods. "I know exactly what you are thinking and I'm all in. I'm here to support you."

I smile wide and kiss him quickly before I wipe my tears and look toward Noah. "We will do everything we can in order to help you. I know my mama must have tried to help you and I will do everything I can in order to help you from the Hoshi family that my mother couldn't do." Soul squeezes my hand and I smile wide. My mother may not have been able to go through and helped these people, but I'm going to succeed. I want to help people and since my mother didn't manage to help them, it makes my job the more important to finish what my mother started.

This must be it; this must be what my mother wanted me to do before I got married. I had to help her workers to be in a safe environment while they do their work. I won't let these people down.


	8. Chapter 8

**The forever piece  
>Chapter 8: Akane Hoshi<strong>

"I'm so happy you agree to help us Maka-sama." Noah says with a big smile on his face. "What you need to do first is to approach the Hoshi family and convince them you are who you are. If you do that then you will be the one in charge of the paddy fields. When you are that, you can back the Hoshi family back off. It is you who are their superior. Not the other way around. If they don't have the fields to keep watch on, then they won't have anything to do at the fields."

I nod understandingly. "So what I need to do is take control over the fields, then I fire them?"

Gopher nods excitedly. "Yeah! Then you can better the conditions here for us like you did at the publishing company!" Gopher stands up from the table and he grabs my hand again. "Come on! I will show you the way to the family Hoshi's house! You will give them a run for their money!"

Soul quickly growls a little and separates our hands again and grabs my hand. "Gopher." He says a little threateningly. "She is my fiancée." I must say, it is something with an overprotective Soul that I like _very _much.

"Okay! You already told me that already!" Gopher says innocently and starts to walk off to show us where this Hoshi family lives. Such an innocent person. He reminds me a lot of Patty. He doesn't really understand the possessiveness Soul has toward me. He doesn't understand how me only being his is and holding hands is definitely Soul treasures. At one point he had told me that holding hands with me was enough for his pulse to raise and his feelings to fire up. I had actually checked his pulse and it did increase. That was something that had brought Soul and I closer because now we can't be away from each other and when we are around each other, do to hold hands or stand really close to each other.

Soul sighs and shakes his head. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and holds me really close to him. We follow Noah and Gopher to the family Hoshi's house and my eyes widen as soon as my eyes set on it. It is an even larger house than what Kid and Liz has! It looks like a Japanese palace for royalty. How do they even afford to live here? Oh wait. They get all the money from the paddy fields and they give them minimum wage. Of course they will afford to live in a freaking palace!

"Damn..." Soul says and his eyes are. They must be just as wide as mine. "Are they living in a freaking palace for royalty?"

"Oh no!" Gopher says while we walk toward the palace. "Or actually, yes." Gopher says embarrassedly while he rubs his neck. "It was an old palace but then the Hoshi family bought it and renovated it."

Noah sighs and shakes his head. "We are here. We can't follow you anywhere closer. On the gate you will find a phone and you will call and ask for Akane Hoshi. He is the one who is running the paddy fields and the whole Hoshi family. He is the guy you will be talking with."

I nod and smile toward them. "Okay. Thank you for helping us."

Noah and Gopher wave at us before they walk back toward the shed-like house.

Soul squeezes my hand. "Let's go and see this Akane dude. You are going to get the paddy fields back and you are going to succeed."

I smile back with determination sparkling in my eyes. "Oh yes. We will do it together."

We walk up to the gate and there is the gate phone Noah was talking about. Since it was written in Japanese we just had to choose randomly which one we were going to call. We accidentally called some person named Clay Sizemore and he seemed to be close to Akane since he said he would bring him and come and meet us at the hall. The door opens and through a very large and very beautiful traditional garden. There was sand with beautiful patterns in it along with cherry trees blossoming. We soon reach the front door where a man with blond hair and blue eyes waits for us.

"So you must be Maka Albarn." He says in English. "We have heard much about you."

"Where is Akane?" I ask and he chuckles.

"In his office. He is waiting for you there." Clay turns around while he keeps his hands in his pockets. "Follow me. I will take you there." Soul and I follow Clay. I notice Soul moves closer to me in a protective way. He must have a bad feeling about what is going to happen. Honestly I don't have a bad feeling but I do know they won't just let me take over the paddy fields on one day.

We reach a large black door and Clay stops in front of it. He knocks before he opens it. The door must be very sound isolated because I can barely hear what he is saying. Clay pulls away from the door and turns toward us. "Akane can see you now." Clay holds the door open for Soul and I and we walk inside. It is a very large and very luxury office. In front of us a few feet away sits a man with dark hair and bangs covering his left eye and glasses. He wears a neat suit.

"So you are Maka Albarn." He stands up from his chair. "You do look like yourself from the news article." He walks up to me and offers me his hand. "I'm Akane Hoshi."

I grab his hand and shake it. "Maka Albarn."

He releases my hand and holds it toward Soul. "And you are?"

Soul grabs the hand and I can see he squeezes his hand a little too hard. "Soul Evans. I'm Maka's fiancé." I kind of like the fact Soul shows off who he is to me and shows I'm his woman. I like it being labelled as his.

"Soul Evans. Ah, that's right. You were the lead singer in Eaters and Maka won the lottery and got to tour with you. So that is how you two met." Akane smirks wide. "I thought you were going to be with that Arachne girl. You seemed to have a thing for her."

My eyes widen. How does he know about that?

Soul's eyes narrows and so does his eyebrows. "How do you―" He grits out through his teeth and I grab his hand and shake my head. "I mean," Soul clears his throat. "It isn't many people who knew about it. How come you knew about it?"

Akane chuckles and he crosses his arms. "How did I know?" he smirks wide. "I am the leader of Hoshi family. I need to keep an eye on the heir of the Albarn family and everyone around her. I wouldn't be a good leader if I didn't do that. After all, she is the only one who can take over the paddy fields now."

Okay, this is downright creepy. "Have you kept an eye on me all this time?!"

Akane nods without even showing a shred of shame. "Of course. I need to keep an eye on you. You remember that little girl who was deaf? I think her name is Angela."

My eyes widen. Angela. She is the little girl who was deaf. I met her when I was touring with Soul. She was alone backstage and I ended up talking with her to then save her from being crushed by bricks.

"Yeah, well, her father's name is Mifune and we asked them to travel to the USA and spy on you. They managed to get a lot dirty on you since he was always on every stage and spied on you even though you didn't see them."

"You used a little girl to spy on us?!" Soul hollers and now I think Akane has set him off big time. "How could you use a little child to do your own bidding! That is absolutely disgusting!" Immediately I get in front of him and put my hands on his chest. He was going to hit Akane since he took a step forward before I got in between him and Akane.

"It's not worth it." I look into his eyes and I try to get Soul to calm down. "I know it is a horrible thing to do but hitting him won't make anything better." I cup his face but his features stay tense as he looks into my eyes. "Calm down. You are better than this." Soul's eyes soften and so is his face. I smile and stroke his cheeks. "See? You are a great person." Soul places his hands over mine and smiles back.

"Maka has always been your strength and weakness. When Asura kidnapped her and attacked her, you were determined to find her and protect her. She is the reason you grew stronger that day." Akane smirks and he leans against his desk. "And she is the reason you almost broke down. You were so tormented. If someone ever wants to bring you down they should definitely go through Maka in order to get you."

Soul growls loudly and bares his razor teeth. "You piece of shit! I'm going to tear your head off!" Soul starts walking around me and his eyes are set on Akane.

"Soul!" I yell and wrap my arms around his waist. I'm not as strong as Soul so I have to do everything I can in orders to keep him away. "Stop it! Don't let him get inside of your head!" Soul keeps struggling to get away from my clutches my I know if I do, he will end up hurt. "Please! Stop!"

That seems to do it since Soul stops struggling in my arms. He breathes heavily through his teeth and his muscles are still tense. "I haven't been in this room for even fifteen minutes and I hate his guts already."

"Then let's go home for today." I cup his face again and force him to look into my eyes. "He doesn't deserve your time." I turn around toward Akane. "You are playing a dirty game. I'm here to make some changes at _my _paddy fields. I'm going to come back tomorrow and then I'm going to take care of _my workers_. I will see you tomorrow Akane." I don't even wait for a respond from him. I grab Soul's hand and I drag him out of the room. Clay waits for us outside of the office and leads us back out of the palace. Soul stays close to me and his nails dig into my shoulder. Something is definitely on his mind.

"Thank you." He whispers into my ear while we walk back toward our hotel. "You know, for snapping me out."

I smile and kiss his cheek quickly. "Don't worry about it. You are better than him."

Soul stops me and he pulls me close to him. "What if I'm not as good as you think I am?"

I cup his cheeks again and I smile gently toward him. "You have exposed and given me your heart. I know exactly the kind of man you are. You are the good guy. You aren't like Akane. You are far from being like him. You would absolutely not under any conditions manipulate a deaf child into spying on someone. You don't play mind games like he just did."

Soul looks away from me with a heartbroken look on his face. "It doesn't feel like I am that different from him."

"Hey," I grab his chin and force him to look at me. "Don't compare yourself to him. If you were like him then you would bet I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have been with you at all. Then you would have just been another Asura in my life." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him toward me. "I love you Soul. You are a good person. You have such a large and kind heart." I inhale his scent. Spices and mint. That is Soul's scent alright, so strong but so fresh at the same time. It makes me feel so safe. "That is why you are the only person I can see myself being with for the rest of my life."

Soul wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly. "I love you too and I have known for a very long time you are the one. We may not have had the steadiest relationship like Liz and Kid, or the strongest relationship like Kami and Sprit, but I do know you are god damned the best woman I know and I want you badly in my life. Without you I would be colorless."

My mama and papa had a very incredible relationship, ours might not have started off as steady and strong as theirs, but I know our will one day be as strong as theirs. My love for Soul won't ever waver, it will only heighten.


	9. Chapter 9

**The forever piece  
>Chapter 9: Field no. 42<strong>

Soul groans loudly as we walk back toward the paddy fields. "I'm not sure I want to return there. That Akane dude is an asshole." Soul narrows his eyebrows. "He is up to something and I don't like it at all."

I squeeze Soul's hand and smiles toward him. "You know you don't have to come with me. If you don't want to be around him then there is no need for you to come with me. I have to return there but you don't have to if you don't want to."

Soul quickly shakes his head and his bangs brush his eyelashes. "Hell no. I'm coming with you. I'm not letting that asshole be anywhere close to you without me around. He is up to something and I'm going to find out what it is." Soul starts walking quicker and tugs at my hand so I will keep up with him.

How can I now be smiling like a fool when Soul is this amazing? He is so caring and loving in his own special way. Some girls don't like overprotective boyfriends but I kind of like it. It is Soul's way of really showing me how much I mean to him and how important I am. He isn't overprotective in a bad way really, it isn't like he keeps me away from all the guys or check all my texts and calls. He is overprotective in a healthy way.

We arrive at my grandparents' old house and we walk around the building and there I see a large rice field. I see more rice fields coming from behind it and at the sides. It stretches toward the horizons and on the fields there are countless of workers along with men in blue shirts and black pants. They look sort of like cops so they have to be the ones Akane talked about. The ones being in the Hoshi family.

"Let's go down there." I say and start walking down the slope to reach the edge of the mud of the field. "If these people are being treated badly then I want to stop them myself."

"Wait." Soul says and he follows me close. "How exactly are you going to stop them? You know they must be armed while we have nothing to protect ourselves."

I smirk wide toward Soul. Not a kind smile exactly, it is more like an evil one. "If they attack me, you can bet they will get fired. This is my land and I can quickly prove this is my land and that I want them to leave. This will be easy." I get up on the little bridge that divides the fields and starts to walk along in between the mud fields. Workers set their eyes on me and I hear them gasping and whispering something to each other in Japanese. I really should learn more Japanese. After all, my origins are in Japan.

It doesn't take long for a person with a blue shirt set his eyes on me and Soul. He yells toward us in Japanese and I give him a sharp glare. "Talk in English so I can understand you." I would have said please but there is no need showing them my manners since they are my enemy at the moment.

"You aren't allowed to be here!" The man screams toward me in English this time. He walks through the mud of the rice field. He glares back toward me.

I smirk back when he gets up on the little floating bridge. "You aren't allowed here. This is Hoshi property. Leave immediately or else I will use force." The man grabs a whip out and holds it in his hand.

"You won't be using that on me. This isn't Hoshi family property. The paddy fields belong to the Albarn family and my name is Maka Albarn. The paddy fields belong to me." I narrow my eyes at the man. "So if you are kind, put away the whip or I will have _you _leave _my_ property."

The man snorts and keeps the whip in his hand. "You are an arrogant woman. Know your place."

I gasp loudly when he pulls the whip backwards and whips toward us. Soul quickly steps in front of me and the whip wraps around his forearm. "Don't you ever touch her!" Soul growls through his clench teeth. He grabs the whip and pulls it out of his hand. "You will have to step through me then. _No one_ touches Maka and gets away with it!" Soul grabs my hand and squeezes it hard.

"You better get off my property right now or you will be escorted out by the police." I say while I look over Soul's shoulder and he looks absolutely petrified. I guess he had never had the tables turned toward him before.

A piercing cry cuts through the air and my head snaps toward the scream. I see another man with a clue shirt and a whip in his hand. A worker lies in the mud with bloody arms and his shirt is torn and bloody. The man with the whip yells at him in Japanese and he whips the worker hard. He yelps loudly and more blood spills from his back.

"Stop it!" I scream in Japanese. I'm lucky I can small words in Japanese since the man lowers his whip and both the man and the worker looks over at me. Without even heisting, I jump down in the mud and walks through it. "Let him be!" I yell this time in English. I quickly stride through the mud even though it is thick and hard to get through, and as girly as it sounds, I'm getting all my clothes dirty.

The man raises his whip again and his eyes lock at the worker bleeding out in the mud. I quickly throw myself over the man and the whip hits my back. I gasp loudly and yelp in pain. The whip hits my back and I swear I heard my shirt rip apart and my back is bleeding because my back hurt _a lot_. I can't even imagine what kind of pain the man is in.

"You fucker!" Soul roars loudly and the next thing I know Soul climbs up the bridge the man is standing on and he tackles him to the ground. He growls loudly while he pushes the man down to the ground. "Don't you ever hit Maka! She is your superior! She will get you fired for this!" Soul punches the man in the face to then shake him furiously.

"Maka-sama!" I see Gopher and Noah running toward us. "You are here―"

"Take care of the worker!" I quickly help the man up from the mud and hands his hand to Gopher before I climb up on the bridge as well. "Soul!" I yell and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Take a deep breath. We will solve this problem without violence."

"He freaking whipped you! He hurt you! He _deserves _more than a punch!" Soul growls as he stares at the man lying on the ground underneath him. The man looks absolutely shocked.

"The rumors are true. Maka Albarn-sama has truly returned!" The man whispers as he looks at me. "I'm truly sorry Albarn-sama! I did not know it was you!"

I smile warmly toward the man. "I appreciate the apology, as you already know, I am from the Albarn family and I own these paddy fields. Your leader Akane Hoshi stands underneath me. I am the one in charge of the paddy fields and that makes me your boss since you are on my property. I could easily banish you from my property and Akane Hoshi wouldn't be able to do anything." I kneel down beside him. "Listen, Soul is going to release you and you are going to go and tell everybody in the Hoshi family if they ever hurt or drive the workers to job too hard, then I will have those people fired and banished from the paddy fields, understood?"

The man nods eagerly. "Yes Albarn-sama! I will do as you say!"

I smile gently toward him. "Good, Soul, release him."

Soul reluctantly gets off of him and releases his grip on his collar. "You are lucky Maka is so compassionate. If I would have been in charge, you would have been gone so quickly from the paddy fields."

The man quickly gets up on his feet and runs away yelling something in Japanese.

"Maka-sama!" Gopher says while he and Noah take care of the wounded worker on the bridge. "You are the coolest! You just stood up toward the Hoshi family on field number 42! Field number 42 is the one with the most abuse and punishment by all of them! I knew you would save us but to jump in and save people in field 42 is totally amazing!" Gopher says excitingly while Noah takes care of the wounded worker.

"I have to admit you did better than I thought you would." Noah says while he tries to clean his wound by taking out the mud from his wounds. "Now all the ones in Hoshi family will know you are here and be afraid of you since you have stripped them off their power. Something big will definitely happen now. Akane won't be happy about this."

Akane. After he had made manipulated and pushed Soul's buttons yesterday it is safe to say he is a threat toward me and Soul. Of course he will try to regain his power in some way and I have to make sure he won't do it. For that to happen, I have to get rid of him. He needs to be fired or listen to my conditions for working on my paddy fields.

"I know." I say and I feel Soul putting his hand on my shoulder. "I have to take care of it and I will do it. I'm not going to leave before things change here. My mother didn't finish what she started but I'm sure I'm going to finish it."

"That was a nice speech and all Maka," Soul says while he massages my shoulder. "But we really need to take care of your back before it gets infected." Soul turns toward Noah. "Do you know where you have a first aid kit?"

"We don't have any. We were never allowed to leave work to treat our wounds if we hadn't reached our quota." Gopher and Noah help the man up on his feet.

"Then you are coming to my hotel. There should be something there for us to use to patch you up." I say and smile toward the worker.

Soul sighs and we all walk back toward my grandparents' house. On our way Soul calls for a cab and when we reach the house, the cab is already waiting for us. That was very quick. It was hard for me and the worker not to bleed on the car seats. I ended up sitting on Soul's lap with my face facing toward him so I wouldn't bleed on the fabric of the seats. Noah, Gopher and the worker named Joe shared the backseat and Noah and Gopher had him on their laps. When we arrived at our hotel much quicker than I thought, the seats were bloodied and dirty with mud from all of us.

We all walked up toward the hotel door and Soul was quick to find the first aid kit and let Noah and Gopher to take care of Joe while Soul took care of me.

"You know you are reckless. You got yourself hurt on my watch." Soul says while he cleans my wound.

I cross my legs which are now in dry and clean sweats. "I just did what was right. I couldn't let you get more hurt than he already was."

Soul sighs loudly while he rests his legs on either side of me. "It was still reckless. You got yourself hurt."

"You can't always protect me, Soul. I'm always going to end up hurt somehow. Maybe by just a paper cut or a ball to the head, you can't protect me all the time. You know that and I wouldn't ask you to always throw yourself in front of me because I want you to be safe. I don't want you to end up hurt because of me." I turn around and Soul is forced to stop cleaning my wound. "I love you and it would kill me if you ended up hurt because of me."

Soul shakes his head a little while he looks down on his lap. "Then you know how I felt." Soul lays his hand on my stomach and traces the scar Asura left on my stomach from when he stabbed me. He had aimed to hurt Soul but I had jumped in front of him and taken the blow for him. "It killed me when you got hurt."

I lay my hand on top of his and caress it with my thumb. "It was better than you ending up hurt. I was already hurt and it was better for me to take it than you ended up dead." I smile gently toward Soul. "I did survive. Asura already hurt you and that is another reason for you not to be hurt by him. If you want another one that is because I love you dearly and you deserve to have a happy life. I have already been through so much, another scar or a wound is a piece of cake that the luggage that I'm already carrying."

"Damn you Maka." Soul pulls his hand from mine and cups my face. "You are the one who deserves happy life and not more wounds. As you said, you are already carrying the world on your shoulders. When we were younger I told you didn't need to carry everything by yourself. That is why I'm here. Share that burden with me."

"Oh Soul." I lean toward him with the intention on kissing him and then when Noah, Gopher and Joe leave, I'm going to show him just how important he is to me. I do want to share that burden with him. He told me to be selfish and that is what I'm going to be, I'm going to share that burden because we both know I deserve to be lighter and happier. Soul will always be here for me. He is a strong person and he can carry my weight. If he can't then I'm here to support him back.

My lips brush his when a phone starts ringing.

"Damn it." Soul curses and pulls away from me. He fishes out his phone from his pocket and rolls his eyes. "Not this shit again." Soul answers his phone and for the first time, he gets up and walks angrily away from me. That's odd. He has never walked out of the room to talk to someone when I'm there. Something must be going on which he wants to keep away from me. Oh heck no. He should tell me what it is and if I know Soul right, he won't tell me.

Quietly I got up on my feet and I follow him. He walked inside of our bedroom and I stay outside and carefully put my ear against the door. I can hear Soul hiss into the phone.

"What is it you don't understand?!" Soul growls loudly. "I'm not going to come. Just send it to me. I have more important matters to take care of." I hear him sigh loudly in annoyance. I can almost picture him running his fingers through his hair angrily. "You have already said it! I refuse to come! Stop freaking calling me! My answer will always be a no!"

What exactly is going on? What is it Soul can't make it to? What is it they are supposed to send to him? I have missed something very important. Why haven't Soul told me about this?

"I'm hanging up now. My answer is _no!_" I guess Soul must have hung up now.

Soul mutters curses and I hear his footsteps moving closer to the door.

I will have to confront Soul about this.


	10. Chapter 10

**The forever piece  
>Chapter 10: Selfish or selfless<strong>

Soul returned and he apologized for leaving me behind. He returned to addressing my wound and when it was done, I changed into a t-shirt. Soul didn't even try to bring up his phone call with the mysterious person. Instead he walked over to Noah, Gopher and Joe and helped Joe out by giving him some clean and whole clothes. Then he provided clothes to Noah and Gopher while I ordered some food. Noah, Gopher and Joe weren't able to stay since they needed to return to the paddy fields and they were fine with walking back. They already knew the way back and therefore they didn't need our help finding back.

Soul and I end up eating alone and I had a nagging feeling something is terribly wrong. He seemed to upset and sounded so angry. I need to know what is going on.

"Soul?" I say while I lay down my chopsticks on the edge of my bowl with noodles.

"Yeah?" Soul says while he takes a salmon sushi and eats it.

"You know that phone call you got, what was it about? It is very unusual for you to walk into a different room." I say and I look at Soul carefully.

Soul sighs loudly and he shakes his head a little while he murmurs something inaudible. "I don't want to talk about it. It isn't important."

"It did sound important."

Soul freezes in his chair and he looks up from his sushi. "Did you eavesdrop on me?" He puts down his chopsticks and now I have his full attention. "What did you hear?"

I shrug my shoulders while I caress the edge of my bowl with my index finger. "Not much." I admit. "I heard something about you refusing to come and do something. You wanted them to send it instead of you coming there." I look at Soul and I look seriously at him. "What is it? It is unfair for you to keep this a secret from me."

Soul growls loudly while he runs his hand through his hair. "You do deserve to know but―"

"No!" I say while I shoot up from my chair, the force makes the chair to fall down on the ground. "No buts! I want to know what is going on! Why don't you trust me?!"

I bit my lower lip feeling insecure

Is this the reason my mama didn't want me to get married to Soul? I already know we have our fights and we are good at keeping things a secret from each other and we aren't that good at communicating. That has been proven in the past when I went and bought the publishing company without Soul even knowing about it. I was the one at wrong that time and I know it. Soul has kept his share of secrets from me as well, like that time when Soul had secretly met his brother Wes Evans without telling me about it. Soul said he didn't want me to meet him but he is Soul's brother and I would like to meet him. Soul has met my family and I would like to meet his but no, he keeps hiding me from his family and keeping me in the dark.

"Soul," I say worriedly and my serious façade drops. Soul promised me he wasn't hiding anything but he has been hiding something. "Is this why my mama didn't want us to get married because we―"

Soul growls loudly and his chair crashes down on the ground. "Don't finish your sentence. Don't even think something like that." Soul rips his phone up from his pocket. "I'm not going to let something like this get you all paranoid and thinking that it is better to break off the engagement because I fucking love you and you are right." Soul then hands me his phone and I see a whole conversation between Soul and this woman who goes by Arisa "You deserve to know the truth." Soul walks around the table and takes a seat next to me.

I scroll through the conversation and it is a very heated conversation between Soul and Arisa. She keeps almost threatening him to come to this award dinner or else she will be slamming him as a songwriter. Soul had showed very clearly he wasn't going to come since he was doing other businesses which I know is being here in Japan with me.

"I wanted to tell you." Soul says and moves closer to me. "But I didn't want to burden you with this. This trip is supposed to be all about you and not about me. I never even considered going to this stupid award dinner just so I could receive an award. Getting you ready for the next step is much more important."

I can't read the conversation anymore. It drives me crazy to read all Arisa's threats and Soul's obvious uninterested texts. I put the phone away and I wrap my arms around Soul. "I'm sorry."

Soul sighs and wraps his arms around me. "Don't apologize. You don't have to apologize to anyone and I'm not going to go. She can do whatever and I'm still going to be here with you because it is your time. Not my time."

I feel so bad for even suggesting the idea that we wouldn't get married. I really do want to get married and start a family with Soul. He is my first and I would want him to be my last as well. I may not have been Soul's first, but I was his first serious relationship and that is enough for me. Just being with Soul is enough but I want more. The thing is I want to be close to my mother and learn how to be as good as my mother. For that to happen I need to finish what she started.

"Soul, I―"

There is a knock on the door and I sigh loudly. "I will get it." I untangle myself from Soul and I twist the doorknob and open it.

"Finally you answered." Akane smirks wide. "Don't look so shocked. I have people keeping an eye on you. I knew where you would live as soon as you booked this room." Akane takes a step inside of the hotel room and he smirks wide at Soul who sees him from his seat. "Hello there."

"You?!" Soul growls loudly while he stands roughly up from his chair. Chair number three hits the floor. "What are you doing here?!" If stares could kill, then Akane would have been without vital organs along with having every bone in his body broken.

Akane raises his hand and gracefully gestures him to take a seat. "I'm not here to tease. I'm here to inform you about the upcoming party."

"We aren't interested!" Soul roars and storms up to Akane and stands in front of me. "Now leave before I tear your head off!"

"Soul." I say and grab his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Let's hear him out."

Soul quickly shot around and looks at me both hurt and angry. "What?! Why should we let this creep speak his mind?! Don't you remember what he said the last time?!"

I cup his face but Soul quickly rips my hand off of his cheeks. I look at him a little hurt while my hands return to my sides. "Remember what we need to do."

"Whatever." Soul turns around. "I'm not going to hear him out! I'm not going to let him play with my fucking mind again!" Soul walks inside of our bedroom and closes the door behind him.

"Just say what you want and then leave." I say while I run my hand through my hair. I'm very hurt. For a moment ago Soul said he was going to stay beside me no matter what and even abandon an award dinner which must be very important. Now he just walked away, just like that. So all that talk was just empty words? He did come here to Japan with me but could he just leave me like this? Just walking out of my life?

He wouldn't, wouldn't he? I mean, he has been with me this whole time, so he wouldn't leave me just like this? Right?

"For once, I'm going to do as you say." Akane says and leans on the wall, crossing his arms. "The party will take place in two days. Wear that black dress you have with you. The party will be taking place at the Hoshi family's mansion. It is a party for the Hoshi family along with the Albarn so it is essential that you come. You can bring someone as company." Akane smirks wide. "But I guess that fiancé of yours won't come."

"For your information," The door is ripped open and on the other side stands Soul. "I'm going to come. I'm not going to let her be alone with you."

A weight is lifted from my shoulders. So Soul wouldn't leave me. He just stood behind the door. He would truly never leave me.

Soul walks up to me and wraps his arm protectively around me. "You can bet I will be there." Soul says while glaring wholes at Akane.

I smile wide and put my hand over his.

"I don't mind." Akane stops leaning against the wall and stands upright. "My job here is done, I will see you at the party, Miss Albarn." Akane then walks out of the door and Soul is quick to lock it behind him.

"The nerves of that prick." Soul growls. "Who does he think he is just waltzing here without being invited?"

My arms snake around Soul's waist and I hug him from behind. "I'm going to be upright with you." I rest my forehead on his shoulder blade. "You are going to go home and attend that award dinner."

"What?!"Soul spins around in my arms and he looks at me with shock and confusion plastered on his face. "This is all about you! I'm not going to go back! Why are you even saying it?!"

I sigh and rest my head on his chest. "Because that is an important dinner. You said it yourself. If Arisa is serious about ruining you if you don't come, you are going to go. I know how much making music means to you and I'm not going to risk it. You need to go back because you aren't going to lose your music. I'm not going to forgive you if you do."

Soul growls and rests his head on mine. "I'm going to risk my career because you are more important."

"No, no, no, no, Soul." I shake my head a little so I won't accidentally head butt him or hurt him. "If we are going to start a family you need to keep your job. Remember, we still need to make money and I know we already make plenty of money but I want our kids to grow up with opportunities like I never had. I want them to be able to play instruments if they want to or if they want to dance I want to be able to afford them dance classes. I want our kids to grow up to become what they want and become the person they are."

Soul bursts out laughing and now I snap my head upward and accidentally knocks my head into his nose. Soul stumbles backwards by the shock while he clutches his nose even though he hurt his nose, he can't stop laughing. "You keep saying you won't be a good mother if you don't find some advice from your mother." Soul says through his laughs. "But obviously you will be a great mother! You already know exactly how to raise our kids and everything!"

I wrinkle my nose and look at Soul cynically. "I don't think I will be that great of a mother if I don't get advice. This isn't just about being a mother but being a wife too. I want to learn Soul."

Soul chuckles and he grabs my hands. "Do you want to know what I think?"

Do I want to know? "Sure."

"I think," Soul smiles toward me, "I don't think this is about being a good mother or wife because being a good wife is about communicating with your husband. For you to be a good wife you need to talk to me and we will both achieve our goals of being a good wife and a husband. It is exactly the same thing we do right now in order of being a good boyfriend and girlfriend and you are a very good girlfriend even though we have our moments. If you want to be a good parent you could just take parenting classes and talk to me. We would learn together how to raise our kids." Soul squeezes my hands. "So I think this is about your past with your mother. I think you want that connection with her and discover her. I don't know if your nightmares and the engagement could have triggered this, but it is possible."

My eyes are left wide. What he is saying is so true. I could be a good parent by taking parenting classes and reading books. I could be a good wife by communicating with Soul. I could get all of those things, but finding out my mother's past and origins is a thing I can't do when we are married and have kids. I won't have the time for it.

"You are right." I say and look away from Soul. "The proposal just caused me so much stress and then the nightmares with my mother came, I just," I say while I shake my head. "I don't know. I just had to do this. If I get married now without knowing more about my mother, I will always wonder. I can't just go and wonder the whole time."

"I agree with you." Soul releases my hands and he cups my face. "This is your time. We are going to discover your mother's past together and make sure you are satisfied before we get married. That is what is important now."

I put my hands over his. "And that is why I want you to go back home and attend the award dinner." I change the subject. "If you don't want me to go alone to the party, then I will ask Kilik to come here and I will have him with me. He could keep an eye on me and make sure Akane doesn't do anything funny."

Soul growls loudly. "Maka. You know I don't like leaving you alone."

Since I graduated high school, Kilik did drift away from me a little. We didn't talk for months until it because unbearable. I contacted him and we ended up talking again. What Kilik needed was some time alone and by the time I contacted him, he was over his feelings toward me and he was going to contact me. Our bond grew again and we visited each other when we were in the area and it was all like we were in high school again. We did take trips to the beach to play volleyball, have picnics and go to the carnival; the only difference was that we were a much larger group. The whole band would tag along and we ended up having a great time.

Soul's and Kilik's relationship was just as rocky as it was when Soul and I met. Soul was very suspicious with Kilik and he kept telling me he had a feeling Kilik wasn't over me when he damn well was. I could feel Kilik and mine relationship was different since Kilik's romantic feelings toward me were gone. I could feel it and it took a long time for Soul to start relaxing around him and they actually became good friends which I'm very proud of. Kilik and Soul would play videogames while I made dinner or they would talk about other typical guy stuff.

"You trust Kilik to take care of me, don't you?"

"Yes―"

"And you do know that he would never let anyone put their hands on me?"

"Yes―"

"I don't see where the problem is then. You go to the award dinner and Kilik will be with me and taking care of me." I say and Soul runs his hands in annoyance.

"Listen." He sighs loudly while he put his hand on my shoulder. "I love you and I do trust Kilik to take care of you. I know he will do a great job. It's just… I won't be there and you won't be with me. Being on the other side of the world bug me quite a bit."

"You know you have to go and we have a solution. I will fire everyone from the Hoshi family at the party and I will put Noah in charge of getting the fields to work. I can go home then and take care of the rest form the distance. I promise you as soon as the party is over, I will take the first flight in the morning and I will be home with you."

Soul sighs and he can't reject my plan. "Okay, but I want you to call me before and after the party. I want to make sure you are safe and I want to be here when Kilik comes. I want to make sure he comes here in time so nothing can happen to you."

I can't help but smile wide. "Yes! Yes I will!"

How could I resist Soul when he just acknowledged my plan? I threw my arms around his neck and jumped up and wrap my legs around his waist. Soul quickly caught up on what I wanted from him and he immediately thrust his tongue inside of my mind while he squeezes my behind. He carries me inside of the bedroom and he closes the door with his foot. One thing is for sure; being with Soul will never get boring or lose its charm. He is perfect and he will always be able to satisfy me.


End file.
